Repeat
by iloveROBWARD
Summary: Bella is a 200 year old powerful vampire, princess to the Volturi. When Edward and the Cullens come for her coronation, will she forgive him? will their love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Last night of freedom**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at a bar in a city close to Volterra, drinking away my freedom. Tonight was my last night as just another 200 year old vampire, tomorrow night I would be princess of the Volturi. Aro was arranging a whole entire ball dedicated for my coronation where all the vampires would be attending. Great, all eyes were going to be on me, drooling at my beauty, which was expected to my joy. I took the last sip of my beer, paid the bartender and on my way out another human guy steps in front of me thinking he had a chance.

" Hey there babe, wanna dance?'' He said with that look in is eyes like all other hundred men have had trying.

'' You think you have a chance with me?'' I said laughing at the end.

'' Why not? Why don't we go up to my room and have a little fun? What do you say?'' That discussed me. I was just there little sex toy just so they can rub it in his friends faces.

'' What I think? I think you should go upstairs and play with yourself'' And on that note I left.

I had never been with a guy in my 200 vampire years since _him, he_ left me to die, _and he_ left and ripped my heart out. Then Aro and Marcus discovered me; they took me to Volterra and changed me. It only took a couple weeks to find out all of my powers. Yes I have more than one, I have about 5-7. Since then I've been one of the most powerful vampires alive, Aro had never seen so many powers in one person. Then he decided I should become one of the leaders therefore making me the princess. All of the Volturi and the guard have tried many times to find me a mate, but no one caught my eye. I find that I'm meant to be alone forever, but also I'm scared that they'd leave me or just love me for my beauty.

I ran back to the castle, I loved to run. Something about running made me feel impossible, well nothing makes me feel impossible. I could beat anyone and everyone. My training let me experience that I had super strength, another one of my powers. It was expected that everyone would be waiting for me back at the castle, greeting me like I was royalty. I quickly ran to my room, I hated being token care of by 50 people, they made me feel like I was enslaving them.

I ran to my closest which was basically half of a whole entire floor and got dressed to go hunting with the others, I just went along and acted like I hunted because I truly didn't need to. My eyes are blue meaning I don't need to hunt; I liked this because I didn't like taking innocent lives or killing animals. I pulled on a pair of faded black jeans and a black strapless top, brushed my hair a couple time letting it fall down in waves on my back. I had black hair hitting my mid back, pale white skin and curves I had never thought women could have and I was skinny.

I ran down the long staircase to be greeted by Caius and Felix. They always came with me to ''hunt'' since they knew I didn't need to because of my eyes that were blue, they're the ones who were there to comfort me once I was a vampire and reminded of _him_. Since most of the Volturi knew about what happened, they all hated _him_ for doing that to me. If they had the chance to get after him they would take it in seconds.

We ran out to the forest and sat on a rock, as usual they hunted near me to keep me company.

''So Bella you excited for tomorrow?'' Caius always asked me the normal questions.

'' Caius, c'mon she's might enjoy herself for once'' sarcasm was always Felix's game. '' She might even find someone to love!''

'' No, I'm not excited. Every single vampire will be there, there eyes on me!'' I absolutely hated being looked at like a piece of meat. I'm practically going to feed to the sharks. '' And _him_ and his family are going to be there.''  
''Shit, you want us to kick his ass for you? Even though you can probably do it yourself considering how many times you've kicked everyone's.'' Felix always cared for me but the feeling was brotherly, thank god.

'' No, I just don't want him to know that it's me up there. You know what I mean Felix?'' This was going to be difficult.

''We all don't really know but we could ask Aro for you to call you Isabella instead of your usual name. It's a pretty common name, it's not like he'll actually put two and two together?'' Caius practically spat out his name. They all hated him.

'' Yes! Please do, it will save me a lot. Felix? Can you ask Renata to shield him away from me?''

''Why don't you? You can do it yourself!'' I know that I can shield myself and teleport myself somewhere else.

''Because I don't want to think of _him_ all night'' I hated thinking of him. Every time I did I felt my heart break apart, if I did have a heart.

''Oh, sorry. Why didn't I think of that?'' Caius was the stupidest person or should I say vampire.

''Well I gotta go ask a couple favors, see you at the ball?'' I started to walk away.

'' Yeah love you'' Felix, feeling still brotherly.

'' Yeah I do love you'' And there's Caius being all love dovie.

''Yeah, um love you too?'' It came out a little harsher then I wanted it to be.

I ran towards the castle just in time for sun to come up and be ransacked by Heidi, my best friend. She was helping me get ready for tonight.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Is that her?**

**Edward's POV**

I walked down the stairs with my luggage to go to Volterra for a stupid ball. Apparently they had a new leader who had the most power in our supernatural world. Pff, like that was true. Everyone looked up to me, Jasper feeling my boredom.

_C'mon Edward, I know you want to go. The new leader is very cute, you can talk to her. Or have some sort of fun?_

Leave it to Alice to make me feel guilty about not wanting to go. Just the thought of me falling in love with the new leader was heartbreaking; I never for one second stop thinking of Bella. My angel. When I heard the news that she fell in the forest that night I left her and it her temple on a rock and died made me feel so bad for leaving her there. I was stupid. I should have brought her back to her house instead of leaving her in the middle of the forest. She had promised me she was going to be okay, she had lied. I can't blame her; I lied to her for her own good. But I still can't grasp that my Bella is gone. For 200 years I've wanted to kill myself, maybe go to the Volturi or set myself on fire. But Alice and Esme kept me from doing anything. I stayed in my room for a couple years, didn't hunt, didn't speak. Carlisle came up often to try and get me out.

''Everyone ready? Let's head to the airport, we're going to be late'' Emmett pulled me out of my trance.

We headed to the airport in my Volvo and the Mercedes. Our plan boarded once we got to the terminal. In 7 short hours we'll be stepping into Volterra.

I feel so bad for him, not once has he stopped thinking of her. I know you can hear me Edward. Just please be happy during our visit and don't think of anything stupid. I'll have Jasper keep an eye on you.

Great even Esme was worried about me and Jasper was watching me already.

''I'm not going to do anything stupid, alright?''

''I'm sure you are. Edward we know you love her but you have to move on, she was a human. Nothing.'' Rosalie did it. I hated it when she spoke about Bella that way.

''SHUT THE HELL UP ROSE! You have no idea what she meant to me. Just because you wanted to be human doesn't me you can hate her.'' Suddenly half the passengers were looking at me. Great, all I needed right now was an audience. And I had made Rose upset. Soon or later Emmett was holding her in his arms, comforting her. I just wanted to hold Bella in my arms when I saw couples like this. But she was gone.

I turned towards Alice who was having a vision.

_She looked beautiful, black hair reaching the middle of her back and was wearing a red dress showing off a lot of cleavage and uncovering all of her back. _

'' _This is one of our knew leaders, may I introduce Isabella!'' Aro shouted _

_Everyone automatically bowed down to her; I could see that she didn't like this since she didn't acknowledged it. Aro turned to her, and spoke into her ear._

''_Behave my princess. I know you're hurting but please enjoy yourself. You've been in the dumps for two hundred years. Smile.'' She nodded, and then turned around._

''_Welcome my friends; I hope you will enjoy yourself tonight. If not you will suffer the consequences.'' Her voice was harsh and cold but at the same time a beautiful music. _

_She then looked towards Alice and I gasped once I saw her blue eyes._

I looked back to Alice who was in shock. _Blue eyes?_

''That's the weirdest thing, how can she have blue eyes? All vampires have either red or gold?'' She spoke like it was a riddle.

''I guess we'll found out tonight.''

Our plane landed, we all walked out into the parking lot. By now, everyone was puzzled over the blue-eyed beauty. We found the car that Carlisle had rented for the couple of days we were staying. It was 6 and the ball started at 8. We didn't have much time so we rushed to the Volturi Castle to be greeted by Demetri, he opened the doors to let us in. Soon we were standing among five hundred other vampires.

''Since you're all staying a couple days I will lead you to your rooms'' He spoke leading us up the stairs while giving us a tour of the castle. We reached a long black staircase at the end of one of the halls; the doors at the top were a blood red color.

''This is her room''. He spoke like she was royalty.

''Who's her?'' Alice asked.

''She is the princess of the Volturi and is very important. No one must ever threaten her or else they die. Trust me she can kick the breath out of everyone.''

''Is she more important than Aro?'' Jasper asked this time, confused with the man emotion. Scared.

''Yes, she is the most powerful vampire to live yet.'' He said then mouthed too bad she hadn't found a mate in her 200 years.

''What are her powers if she's so powerful'' Carlisle was always interested in new information.

''She can shield herself, teleport, telekinesis, she has a strength that no one has ever seen, she can control the weather, read minds and the most mind blowing thing is she has three types of fire.'' We all stared in shock, that she had many gifts.

''What are the types of fire?'' This time Emmett asked to know something.

''The red flames are to burn, the blue flames are to cause an electric circuit bolt through you, it's approximately 5 000 W and the black flames are to take your power and kill you without burning you. It's very impressive.'' He seemed like this was a shock to him.

'' May we meet her?'' Esme asked intrigued by the mystery.

''No one that hasn't met her yet must speak to her before her coronation''.

''Coronation?'' I asked in wonder.

''Yes, she is being crowned princess this evening''. He said with joy in his voice.

We started down the hall but just before the staircase was out of view Rosalie spoke up.

''What is her name?'' She asked with malice in her voice.

''Her name is Isabella''. He said like it was gold.

I stumbled at her name. Isabella? Bella. My Bella? No, I can't get caught up; her name could be just a coincidence. I looked at everyone else who was as shocked as I was. We continued walking until we saw a women walk towards us. Demetri pushed us all aside.

'' Don't move''. He whispered. She kept walking towards us. She had the same looks as in Alice's vision. Demetri looked at her.

''Good evening your majesty.'' He spoke with dignity as if he didn't she would kill him. She walked towards him.

''Now, now Demetri. I asked you not to call me that, you know how I feel about being served. But thank-you. Have a lovely time at the ball''. Her voice a smooth melody.

''Yes, Isabella. I hope I get a dance with you?'' She glared at him. Her eyes slowly turning black, and then turned back to the soft baby blue.

''Maybe, if I feel like it''. She spoke harshly and walked towards her staircase. I quickly sucked in a breath. It smelled like strawberries, it smelled like Bella!

''Mmm, feisty.'' Demetri whispered. I heard a gasp coming from her and her guards.

''I HEARD THAT DEMETRI'' She shrieked. Anger rising.

He laughed and started walking towards the other end of the hall and stopped in front of four doors and held his hands out towards them.

''Here are your rooms, you may choose who gets whatever. You have an hour until you are needed downstairs on the ball room.''

I could see the eyes of Alice and Rosalie widen. Here we go again, I could picture it in my mind.

''Only an hour? This barely gives us anytime to get ready, this sucks.'' Alice always got mad at the time to prepare.

''_I know. I don't even know what dress I'm going to wear! This sucks. We better get ready soon.'' Rosalie, what a drama queen._

''_See you guys in an hour!'' Then they rushed into one room to get ready,_

As usual I would get a room to myself. I quickly got into a tux, and made a face once I saw myself in the mirror. Why did I have to wear this stupid suit? Just to impress the new princess, she was powerful. So it was true that she had many powers. I walked into the hall and followed my family down to the ballroom floor, which was flooded with more vampires than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Ball**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't put my finger on it but it had smelled like someone familiar, was I going crazy? No, I couldn't be. Was it really Ed-_him_? I couldn't of known, I didn't look at the guest, and I wasn't allowed to until the ball. Therefore I relied on the smell, I was positive it was _him_. I couldn't be sure; Demetri was distracting me with his stupid turn on and thoughts.

_Damn I wish I could have her, she's so sexy. Too bad she's too caught up with that stupid dick. And now she's going to be even sexier tonight in that dress._

He had pictured me nude when I was half way to my room to get dressed.

''I HEARD THAT DEMETRI'' I was furious. I was disgusted, all people ever thought of me was because of my beauty.

I walked up my stairs to meet Heidi and let my guards down at the stairs; she was waiting for me to play Barbie. Me being her little toy. Since I was the guest of honor I was allowed to be late. It took a while for Heidi to get my hair done.

''Will you quit moving? It's hard to put your bobby pins in with all your squirming.'' I was nervous so I started to shake.

''Heidi? Can I talk to you about something?'' I need comfort, and she was always there for me.

''Sure, just promise me you won't beat me up if I say something bad?'' Everyone was always scared of me. I had built a tough exterior for my jobs. I had to take care of those who broke their promise to never expose our world and everything we build.

''I promise.'' I could keep true to my word unlike _him_. '' You know the Cullens right?'' I stuttered saying their name.

''Yeah, that no good bastard ripped your heart apart.'' Everyone hated _him_ for doing that to me.

''Well there here, and it bothers me. A lot'' I couldn't keep my emotions intact. ''I hate him, I wish he didn't have to come, but everyone has to be here just because of me.''

''Well, Felix asked Renata to keep a shield on him so he doesn't come near you and Caius already asked everyone to speak of you as Isabella so he gets confused.'' I laughed when she spat out his name.

''Thanks so much. But can you keep near me tonight?'' Just incase.

''Whatever you need your majesty'' She giggled and bowed just to annoy me.

On that note I got up and put on my dress. It was blood read and showed of my cleavage and exposed my bare back. I looked at myself in the mirror trying to calm myself down. I looked like I was the mist beautiful person in the world. Big shocker to me. I liked being hot but the men who came up to me were not and it was just pathetic.

I walked down my staircase to see Heidi already dressed up in a midnight blue dress running down to the floor. She looked amazing and by the faces on my guards, it was true. They turned towards me as I stepped on to the gold carpet making a path towards the balcony where I would be introduced. Aro mad sure that I never touched dirty ground, on some terms the guards actually carried me to some places. They looked into my blue eyes and gasped.

''What? Do I look bad?'' I liked playing games with them. I included my wicked grin, which let anyone know I was playing around.

''No, you look amazing''. Too bad my guard never understood and took me seriously. Heidi laughed, thank god one person laughed at my twisted game.

We walked towards the balcony, my breathing spiking up.

''Calm down Isabella, everything will be fine''. She had that look of comfort in her eyes.

''Alright''. I turned towards the doors, Aro waiting there looking at me with a smile on his face.

''You look wonderful, just wonderful.'' Leave it to Aro for repeating things.

He took my hand and led me through the doors. They opened slowly to show the thousands of vampires down on the ballroom floor. Aro walked forward and shushed the crowd; they turned towards me with a look of awe on their faces. Great. Meat served to the sharks. Aro walked forward to introduce me.

'' This is one of our knew leaders, may I introduce Princess Isabella!'' Aro shouted.

Everyone automatically bowed down to me. I hated this; I didn't show anything for those who bowed down. Aro turned to me.

''Behave my princess; I know you're hurting but please enjoy yourself. You've been in the dumps for two hundred years. Smile.'' He whispered and I nodded, I turned around to face the crowd.

''Welcome my friends'' I cheesy could I sound. ''I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. If not you will suffer the consequences'' I heard gasps and showed my wicked grin. Heidi stood beside me laughing. I glared at her to stop. She did and apologized. I searched the crowd and found Alice; she was staring right at me with a puzzled look as she gasped. I laughed and started down the stairs. Demetri was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. Great.

''Hello beautiful, remember that dance we talked about'' I grinned. I knew _he_ was hear and I felt my anger rush forward. I nodded to Demetri and took his hand. We headed to the center of the dance floor and gave a look to Heidi to put on a fast beat song. Demetri looked like he had just one a million dollars. Then the song started and I winked at him. He rapped his arms around my waist and started dancing. I turned my back to him and started grinding with him. I was a good dancer, and took the breath out of Demetri. The song ended and Caius joined me. He snapped his fingers and next thing I knew we were salsaing.

''You look stunning tonight, gorgeous''. He couldn't help but compliment me. Heck, that's all I got all night from men.

''Thank you, you look pretty dashing yourself''. He smiled. But I was just returning the compliment.

Soon or later the song ended and then half the night. I danced with about a hundred men. One even tried to lift up my dress. I stopped him and engulfed his hand in blue flames. Thankfully no one was looking. He shrieked and I couldn't help but smile, for some reason I liked seeing pain. That was one of the reasons why Aro enjoyed my company.

Then my whole world shattered I saw _him_ walking towards me. Please someone steal me away. I ran towards Heidi looking for an escape. What was _he _doing _he _wasn't supposed to be able to come near me. What was wrong with Renata, she was supposed to be shielding me all night.

''SHE'S NOT SHEILDING ME!''I screamed to Heidi.

''What is wrong with her, Felix gave her specific orders.'' She looked grim.

''IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HER, SHE'S DEAD.'' Heidi was stunned. Like this wasn't expected.

I moved Renata to me with my telekinesis. She looked like she was scared. She should be after what she didn't do.

''HOW COULD YOU LET THE SHIELD DOWN.'' I was furious. She could obviously tell.

''Bella calm down, you're causing a scene.'' Heidi was still trying to calm me down. She hurriedly put her hand at her mouth realizing what she just called me.

''Smooth Heidi real smooth''. Now I was beyond furious. Her and Renata took me and brought me outside. I needed to relieve my anger I stepped out in the center of a clearing with them by my side.

I used my power. I could control the weather and right now the sky was pitch black and lightning hitting the trees around me the week peeking up to 170 km/h. They weren't shocked at this; they knew I was doing this.

''I'm really sorry Isabella; I didn't mean to let it down. I was kinda thinking of this guy I met and totally forgot. I was stupid. Please don't torture me.'' She kept pleading until I finally spoke. The wind calming down as my mood.

''It's okay; I want you to be happy. I wouldn't want everyone to be alone.'' I cared for my family. They cared for me also. I stood up and noticed a crowd outside the ballroom doors. Crap. Then I saw Jasper shaking, I knew he had been taking in my anger and it spiked up again. The lightning hitting close to the castle and lighting the trees beside me on fire. I was pissed that _him _and his family were standing there watching me. The wind getting more furious, Aro stepped out to see what the rumble was about and came towards me with his hands up. He knew I was angry. He knew why and turned around to tell all the others to head back inside. The Cullens still stood there. I felt my hands turn black with the flames. I was getting mad, why couldn't _he _and his stupid family head inside. I looked to see _him_ staring at me with open eyes. I hated him. I felt the flames come up my arms and reach full power. I was dangerous and powerful and nothing would stop me now. I started walking towards him he stepped back and I smile. I scared them all. Aro turned around and looked at me in shock, he had never seen me use two of my powers at the time. To think of it I never had been able to before. I return to _his_ eyes and showed him the true me. I turned the flames red and created a circle of fire around me, they all stepped forward like if I was going to kill myself. All of them came rushing until I made the fire crawl towards them. Aro knew that I couldn't burn like all other stupid vampire. He spoke first.

''Isabella will you please calm down'' He looked at me with an apologetic look.

I shrieked. I wasn't going to calm down with _them_ here.

He turned to them sensing I didn't want them here. ''Will you please head inside with the others, Heidi and Renata calm here now.'' He turned with the Cullens and left. He knew that he wouldn't beat me, no one would.

I stopped the flames and the weather returning to a calm state once they went inside.

I motioned Heidi and Renata to follow me inside. They looked confused but followed.

''Please stay by my side all night, I don't want that to happen again''. They knew the reason why and I felt Renata cast her shield on me.

I mouthed thank you to them and continued inside. Everyone turned to me with shock of what they saw. They understood that I was powerful and didn't dare to come near me through the rest of the night but I felt _his _eyes on me. How dare he. I walked up the stairs heading to my room; I slipped out of my dress and took a bubble bath to calm down. I heard a knock on the main doors of my room and motioned my brain to open them; the steps were fast and knew where I was. Felix. Good, someone on my side to talk to. I sunk into the bubbles to make sure he didn't me nude.

''Bells, you okay?'' He asked with concern stepping into my large bathroom. He sat on the sofa in the center not too far from the bathtub in the ground.

''Yeah, I guess'' I looked up to see him smiling. ''What?''

''Nothing, I just thought that was a nice show outside tonight''

''I was angry okay? Don't blame me''.

''I don't sis.'' He winked at me and I giggled. ''But I was surprised, you've never used two of your powers at the same time, that was so amazing''.

''I didn't realize I was until Aro noticed. It felt good to be honest''. He laughed.

''I'm sure it did, I just wish that stupid bastard stayed away from you. I saw him running towards you when it looked like you were burning. I could of kicked his ass right there.'' I couldn't help but smile at that.

''I wish you would of.''

''Well I'll let you soke, night.'' He got up to leave the bathroom.

''Good night Felix''. He turned while opening the door.

''Love you Bells'' He smiled and left the room.

''Love you too'' I whispered knowing he would hear me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Doubt**

**Edward's POV**

I still couldn't believe what I saw. My Bella with that much power, I never thought that she could be so powerful. None of us did. When I saw her throw the fire so close around herself I couldn't help but run towards her knowing she would burn. I had just got her back and she was going to die, if I had a heart I would be having a heart attack. We had all rushed towards her, but I heard Aro's thoughts and stopped.

_What idiots, do they really think that she'll burn. HA. Fat chance of that, it's because of that jerk that she's doing this. I' m surprised that she's using two powers at the same time._

I growled at this, I heard him laugh. She was mad because of me? I can't blame her; I had left her but never thought that she would become this monster.

'' 'Will you please head inside with the others, Heidi and Renata calm here now.''

He turned towards us and motioned us to leave following close behind. I looked over to my family, their faces in shock.

A couple moments passed and she came in and headed upstairs, I felt the need to go to her but was held back by something. I saw Renata beside her and knew she was doing this; did Bella want me to stay away? I felt heartache hit me hard. She didn't want me, she hated me. I looked towards Jasper who was shaking.

''She angry, I've never felt so much anger radiate off a person in my life.'' I bobbed my head in guilt. I was making her angry. Esme rushed to me and made comforting circles on my back with her hands.

_How can she hate him so much, poor Edward. I've only seen him so heartbroken and that was when he heard of her death. This will take a toll on all of us._

''Forget her Edward, she's a bitch now. She doesn't deserve you.'' Rosalie crossed her arms in front of her chest in disgust.

''I TOLD YOU ONCE BEFORE, NEVER SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT.'' Rosalie looked taken back, I could see she was on the verge of crying. '' I love her too much'' I whispered.

We all headed up the stairs to our rooms when something caught my eye, Felix coming down her staircase with a huge grim on his face. I hated him; he was too close to her. He came across the hallway towards me.

''Can I talk to you for a second?'' I was shocked, why did he want to talk to me.

''Um, sure.''

_Good, I can teach this idiot a lesson on personal space. He will not hurt my sister again._

''Felix, I never meant to hurt her'' He was confused.

''Shit. Forgot bout the mind reading thing'' He smiled. Why, I have no idea.

''I don't want to hurt her, I never meant to.'' We walked towards her half of the hallway; of course his room was beside hers.

''You did hurt her. I don't care if you didn't want to hurt her. You still did and because of that half of the Volturi hate you.'' I was shocked, so many hated me.

''Will she ever forgive me?''

''I'm not sure; if you don't want to die I suggest you stay away from her for a little bit. You saw how much power she has. If you know what's good for you you'd realize that she can kick your ass.'' I nodded. I was hurt; I have to stay away for a little while.

''Felix?'' I had a small question about her eyes.

''Yeah.''

''Do you know why her eyes are blue?'' He was thinking. Bad idea.

_I can't let him know that. She asked me to keep it secret from those who pried on her personal business._

'' Um, sorry dude but that's private. She'll tell you if she wants and no one else will.'' Rats. He was smart and trust worthy.

''Okay thanks''

I turned toward my room and slammed the door shut. Tomorrow was the stock car racing, I was going to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: She Drives**

**Bella's POV**

I was calm by the time I got out of the bathroom. I rapped a towel around myself to cover most of me. It ran down to right below my butt. I walked towards my closet and heard someone walking up the stairs. I opened the doors with my mind to let them know that I was here. I smelled the air to recognize who it was: Aro. I sighed.

''Bella, are you calmed down now?'' He always got straight to the point.

''Felix already came through with the questioning and yes, I'm calm.'' He laughed.

''I am dreadfully sorry about Edward, I didn't mean for him to come so close to you or realize who you are''. He knows who I am. This is just great. '' I had specific orders for Renata and I see she has failed me, she must suffer the consequences.'' I was amused. Even though it was cruel, Renata was never on my good side.

''Yes, she will.'' I smiled my wicked grin. ''Now will you please let me get dressed, I need to prepare my car for tomorrow.''

''Ah yes, the streetcar races. I wish you good luck, would you like some help with you vehicle?'' I laughed, me needing help will never happen.

'' Thank you but I don't need luck or help.'' I smiled and he left and sat down on my couch inside my room. This will take a while before he leaves.

I quickly pulled on faded black skinny jeans, a pair of three inch heeled ankle boots and a midnight blue strapless top. I passed Aro on my way out and he followed. I ran down my stairs and walked to the hallway grabbing Felix from his room to come to the garage with me and just stand there for the company. It's not like he minded, he liked watching me work on my car. We were quickly in the garage where I lifted my Lamborghini Gallardo a couple inches off the ground and pulled the cart that I lay on and got to work. All I needed Felix for was to pass me the tools.

''So you think you're going to win tomorrow?''I snorted.

''Of course I'm going to win, I never loose, you know that''.

''True, but aren't you scared you'll damage the car, it's one of your best and you're going to drive it in a race where half the cars don't survive.''

''Yes, I like it and it's the only one I've tricked out to 500 horse power'' I smiled. No one was ever going to have as fast of a car as mine. I would win easily.

Suddenly I heard foot steps shuffling towards the garage, I stood up to see _him _walk into the garage staring at me. I hadn't notice that there was a car that I didn't own in my garage. I lowered my car until it touched the ground once again and lifted the hood with my mind not makign contact with _him_. Felix gave him a glare and he walked towards his car wich just oh so happened to be beside mine. Great. He wants to play. I leaned into the engine to disconnect a fiew cables and re-wire it. He looked into my hood from afar and his mouth flew open.

''If you keep your mouth open any longer, you'll catch a couple flies.'' My voice was harsher than needed but it felt good to talk to him like this. He shut his mouth and came to the closest side of his car.

''Y-you race?''He sounded stunned.

''I do more than race but yes I do.''I gave him a glare and heard his breath stop.

''You know you car has a 2 000 horse powered engine, right?'' I was glad he didn't talk about the past. ''How is that possible, it doesn't exist''.

''I know it does, I created it.'' He looked at me in shock. I read his thoughts so easily.

_Holy crap. My Bella is into cars. And she created the most powerful engine known to man, not even Rosalie can do that._

''Felix do you mind jumping in and starting it up. Go up to 300 km/h for me?'' He jumped in and did as I said. The engine roared to life, it was the most amazing sound I had ever heard. I could tell that Edward was surprised; Felix gave him a smirk that wiped the smile off his face.

''So anything else you need Bells?'' He was one of the only ones to not call me majesty.

''Um no, you can leave to go see Heidi, Felix. I know you love her.'' He winked at me and left in a hurry.

''Um Bella, you racing tomorrow?'' How dare he call me that. I shot him a look that would melt metal.

''You will address me as majesty or Isabella and yes I am. I have been the winner for a couple decades so don't go thinking you can win.'' That just about wiped the smile off his little jerk face.

''I'm sorry your majesty.'' I liked playing games with him.

I got into the car and opened the garage door. I locked all my other cars' doors and saw his jaw drop.

''Those ar-are all your cars?'' He was shocked and all I could was give him my wicked grin.

''Yes''. I spoke harshly.

I started the car and drove forward into the huge clearing in front of the garage, his eyes still on me. I drove fast and did a 180 and flipped the car so it landed about two feet over from were I landed my 180. I turned to see him accompanied by Emmett and Rosalie, all of them with their jaws down to their knees. I did another 180 and sped out into the streets of Volterra.

Edward's POV

Bella a racer. The skills she just showed me, I was bewildered. I was speechless, never in my life had I seen someone drive like that or even flip there car in the air and land it. Once she sped out of the grounds I turned to see Emmett and Rosalie standing beside me with the same look of shock on their faces.

''Damn she can drive, did you see that!'' Emmett looked like he just saw god.

''We all saw that idiot, Edward is she racing tonight?'' She slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

''Yeah she's racing, she also perfected her car to something not even a human or Rose could do.'' I felt Rosalie's anger, she hated being beaten.

''Really, what did she do to her car?'' Emmett was jumping in joy to know that Bella was a racer. I was shocked that she was a winner and didn't even get hurt.

''She made her engine have 2 000 horsepower and designed the engine herself. I saw her with my own eyes working on her car with Felix pushing on the gas. He gave me a smirk which could only mean that I have a lot of competition.''

''Sh-she designed the engine herself?'' Emmett was really surprised. I never thought that Bella would be the car type.

''Did you say 2 000 horsepower?'' I nodded and Roses' jaw dropped.

''Did you see her car type? She had a fricken Lamborghini Gallardo. No one ever has one of those.'' I knew that.

'' All of these cars are hers, none of guard has any cars because they're always with Aro but she just has to own 8 cars?'' I looked around and saw that most of the cars were bullet proof. Wow. Why would she need a bullet proof car?

''These are, are hers?'' I heard Emmett whisper shit.

We turned to my car wich was a piece of crap between her cars but it's all that I could have in the moment. Rose lifted the hood t ocheck on the engine to tweek it a little. Emmett lifted the car to let me work on the exhausts t omake sure it ran smoothly. We heard foot steps but ignored them, they walked into the garage and stood by us and started laughing.

''You think you'll beat the princess'' They snorted still laughing.

''We can try'' Rose spoke walking towards Demetri. '' What makes you say that we can't beat that little slut.'' He stopped laughing.

''I would take that back before you get punished for calling her that''. He had a grim look on his face and she apologized. ''She's been racing for the past 60 years and hasn't lost a race yet. She's even killed vampires racing against them and don't look at me like that because our races are vicious.'' Great. Bella could kill me. Emmett spoke up.

''How many vampires has she killed?''He sounded worried.

'' About 80 but that's only the number I know, I haven't attended all her races.''

We all stopped breathing at that. Demetri started laughing, but I knew he wasn't joking about the deaths she's caused. I couldn't believe that my angel could be so vicious, had she really killed that many vampires? Would she kill me if I opposed her tonight? I kicked that thought away.

I heard the growl of an engine and turned around to see Bella and her car pulling into her space. She smilled at Demetri and pointed at the gasoline tank in the back of the garage. He rushed forward and grabbed it bringing it towards it.

''Here you are majesty''She rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

''Demetri, how many times to I have to tell you to not call me that.'' She was annoyed. I was confused she had asked me earlier to call her that.

''Right, sorry bout that Bells. So how many vampires you going to kill tonight.'' She looked at me and shot me a wicked grin that sent shivers down my spine.

''How many are racing?''She was intriguted.

''About 50 cars'' This time Emmett answered her. She didn't like it.

''Mhhhhhhh''She brought her index to her chin and started taping it. ''15 out of the 50 will be destroyed and about 12 of the drivers will burn and 10 others will be in pain.'' She looked serious. Why was my Bella acting like this.

She filled up her car with two tanks of gasoline and turned towards Rosalie.

''So I hear you called me a slut. Care to tell my why pesant.'' That did it. Rose was pissed off, I tried warning her not to say anythign but she didn't lisen.

''I called you a slut because you love showing of your cleavage if you had boobs, secong you think you can beat the crap out of everyone and third, you just use people.'' I looked at Bella, she had grabbed Rosalie's throat and lifted her three feet of the garage floor. Rose was suddenly engulfed in blue flames and she was screaming in pain. Bella had a look of joy, how could she enjoy this. Emmett was trying to get her to stop but she wouldn't.

''YOU IDIOT! STOP HURTING MY WIFE.'' He whimpered. ''STOP IT!'' He was practically on his knees. She dropped an unconscious Rosalie to the floor.

''You take it back pesant! You don't talk to the Princess like that.'' Demetri was screaming at Emmett.

''I'm sorry your majesty.'' I couldn't believe he actually apologized, I wouldn't of.

Bella looked towards me, crap. I had forgotten that she could read my mind.

''Don't worry idiots she's not dead, she'll wake up in an hour or so. Just be lucky that I didn't use my black flames. They're deadly'' She winked at me and strolled out of the garage and upstairs to her room.

''I hate to say it but I kind of told you so about the consequences''. Demetri followed her like a child. It digussed me and I growled.

We picked up the unconscious Rosalie and braught her up to her room to set her down on her bed. Emmett stayed with her. She woke up and had hand marks on her neck, my eyes almost bugging out at the marks that she had left. I never imagined her like this. She was cold and bitter but powerful, and I still couldn't stop loving her. I knew somewhere in her there was my Bella in there, if I could just get her alone and in the same place for a while I'm sure that I can make her old self come out. I wanted desperately to believe I would succeed at this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Street Racing. **

**Bella's POV**

I ran up to my room and wanted to cry. No I couldn't, I wouldn't let my guard down. I ran into my closet to change into leather pants and a tight white one-shoulder shirt and pick up my black racing jacket that matched my car. I walked over to my bed and laid down, memories of my human life with Edward were passing through my mind. Our time in the meadow, our nights together. No, I had to stop thinking of him, could I still love him? _NO he left you to die in the forest, he left you and ripped your heart apart. You're powerful now thanks to the anger he caused. _I can't love him again, I just can't. I had to concentrate on the race. I picked up my jacket and walked down stairs to be greeted by some of my opponents. Then there was Felix, Heidi, Renata, Caius, Demetri, Jane and Alec. Even Chelsea showed up, but she loved seeing the pain on the other racers faces when they saw others die. I couldn't blame her, they all walked towards me and we passed the Cullen family. I saw Rosalie standing with my hand marks around her neck, what a poor girl. Not. She shivered once I passed her and her husband was giving me a dirty look, I gave them I wicked grin sending them all shaking in their shoes. I walked towards my car, checking the engine and everything quickly to make sure that they had done nothing to it. I jumped in and pulled on my jacket. I pressed on the pedal and mad smoke with my tires running against the concrete and pulled out of park sending me in a rush out of the garage. I looked back to see half the women hair fly behind their heads. I arrived one minute later to the track, I grinned when I saw what Aro had set up. I would thank him later. All other cars arrived and stalled themselves on each side of me; I saw Edward's car and him looking straight at me.

''If you survive, I'll see you at the finish line.'' I winked at him and turned my attention to the women standing in front of us all. Ah Victoria, we had become friends for the last couple of decades and I knew how she would say go, all the male drivers would stall while I sped ahead. No one could catch me.

''Rules are simple, there are none'' She screamed making sure everyone heard over the purr of the engines.

''3…2…1…'' She then pulled up hear shirt showing of her chest and screamed go.

I pressed down on the pedal and rushed forward in front of all the other drivers. We had to do 250 laps of the track and this was a piece of cake. I was well ahead of everyone when I had a tail gaiter.

''DAMN''I whispered.

I turned around doing a 180 to stare him right in the face and drove backwards following the track without looking. It was the Italian Benjamin. I flipped my car over his and landed right on him and his precious car. And sped off towards my 15th lap. I heard Demetri shout 1 down 25 more to go. I couldn't help but smile, I loved knowing that I would win. Next thing I knew a car was riding beside me pushing into my car. They were going to pay, I pointed my hand towards him and he was soon engulfed in a black flame. His dead body and car got rammed into by 4 other cars and there were engulfed by the flame as well. I passed by my family again and couldn't help but over hear them.

''Damn, she's killing them faster than all the other races.'' I heard Chelsea laugh.

''6 out of 25.'' Yelled Demetri.

I sped up reaching 350 kilometers per hour and reached my 80th lap. I had three cars run up to me thinking they had a chance to beat me. I caught them off guard by turning my car around and hitting each of their cars straight on. Two of them hitting another one of my opponents. Better than I expected. Demetri was screaming his lungs off cheering a new song.

''The Princess isn't a pest; she's the god damn best. She'll take out all you rest'' He heard me laugh and couldn't help but laugh himself.

By my 245th lap I had taken out 28 of the racers, 12 of them dead. It was only me and those who hadn't dropped out scared that they would die as well. I was coming up on my before last lap and suddenly I was rammed by Edward. He caught up to me and was racing beside me. I glared at him and he smirked. WE passed the fans in the crowd over hearing Demetri say this will be a good one. We were on the last lap and I had to make a split second decision, I reached into my glove compartment and pulled out a gun. I raised it to his car and shot both wheels on my side making his car spin and flip over, I turned my car to drive in reverse and shot the gas tank and watched his car blow up knowing that he jumped out before being burnt. I flipped my car back in time to cross the finish line and receive the gold medal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Conversation**

**Bella's POV**

I parked my car in front of the crowd and jumped out to be greeted by my family, to my surprise even Aro was there. They all rambled on about how amazing I did today.

''I can't believe you shot his car!'' Caius was practically jumping up and down.

''Did you see that idiots face when she pulled out the gun! I thought he was going to ram into her again but nope.'' I was smiling. I couldn't help it with all the compliments I got from Felix.

''I mean the fire was expected but not the gun!'' He looked puzzled and looked to me. ''When did you get the gun anyway?'' I smirked.

''I got it with the car incase the final lap was close.'' I was laughing at the other racers faces. ''I guess they don't get that I'm aggressive.'' Suddenly arms wrapped me into a huge hug. I turned my face to see Aro.

''Thank you for that wonderful track, I loved it. You went all out on this one.'' He bent down to whisper something in my ear.

''It was merely to celebrate your 200 years my princess.'' My eyes opened in shock, I didn't even think that I was that old in vampire years.

Edward's POV

She had shot my car. SHE SHOT MY CAR! I won't lie, I was scared. When I saw her with that gun, I had no idea she had that in mind. Then again she injured 28 vampires and almost blew me up. I couldn't help but laugh at why I had questioned why she need bullet proof cars, it all made sense to me now. I had run over to my family in the crowd. Esme ran towards me and clung to me like I was seeing her for the last time.

I hope he's okay; he doesn't realize that he almost died! (Esme)

_HOLY CRAP, Bella's racing is intense. I don't think I blinked once while watching the race, the way she one-eightied and took out a ton of cars was amazing. I was the wicked thing ever. ( Emmett)_

_That was crazy, most excited race I've seen in my whole entire existence. I still can't believe that she almost blew up my brother with a gun (Jasper)_

_I have to say the slut knows how to drive. It's the most intense race I've ever seen. (Rosalie)_

_Oh God! I hope Edward is okay. I can't believe she tried to blow him up! ( Alice)_

_The innocent Bella I knew could do this? Kill vampires and injure others. I would rush to them soon or later to help them. (Carlisle)_

''Don't worry I'm fine, I'm just glad I jumped out of my car in time.'' I still couldn't wrap it around that she almost killed me. I didn't care; I was still in one piece.

''I can't believe I didn't see this coming, I'm so blind. I hate it.'' Alice always found a way to blame herself.

''It's fine Alice, I'm fine and in one piece,'' She sighed and I hugged her. I knew my family wasn't going to like her anymore so I spoke up. ''Don't hate her, the race had no rules so I should of expected anything.''

''ARE YOU STUPID? SHE ALMOST KILLED YOU! THAT LOW LIFE SLUT!'' Rose had reached her breaking point.

''ROSE! Shut up before she comes over and hurts you again.'' With Emmett's words she calmed down automatically.

We ran back to the castle since we didn't have any car to drive back with that was the only downfall, I had no car. We reached our floor and she caught my eye. She was walking towards her staircase and stopped in mid track, I stopped and watched her for a while. She continued and walked up to her room and I followed slowly behind.

Bella's POV

I ran into my bathroom and turned on the bathtub, it filled up quickly. I got undressed and slipped in, I lit a few candle with my mind and closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps hitting the top of my staircase. I told them to come in and heard the door creak open. I sank in so that just I little bit of cleavage was showing. I looked up to the door and saw a shadow creep in, I gasped at whom it was. It was Edward. Why was _he _here? I heard him gasp.

''I'm so sorry for interrupting you, your majesty.'' I could see him smile in the back of his mind. Great, he was glad to see me nude in a bath.

''Had fun today?'' I asked harshly trying to change his mood.

''Yes, congratulations for winning. I've never seen a driver as talented has you.'' If I could blush I would have been the deepest color of crimson. Am I falling for him again? No, I can't.

''Thank you, I hope I will race you again someday to see that look on you face again.'' I couldn't help but laugh at my cold remark.

''Maybe you will. I like great competition.'' He thought he was competition? HA.

''You're no competition to me, you're just another driver to suffer the consequences for trying to hard against me.'' His mouth dropped and I saw pain in his eyes. He walked forward and sat down on the couch close to the in ground bathtub.

''Look I just wanted to apologize for leaving you all those years ago. I thought it would have been best for you, but-.''I stopped him in mid sentence.

''I don't want to hear it Edward. I'm not a forgiving person.'' He was shocked but I knew I had to lie to him, as they say what goes around comes around.

Felix was now at the main doors to my room and I opened them with my mind. He knew that I was bathing and wasn't scared to see me nude. He walked straight into the bathroom and stopped when he saw Edward. He turned to look at me.

_You got back with that jerk? I'm confused Bells, I thought you hated him. What you love him again._

I shook my head answer his question. He mouthed oh and remembered that Edward could read his mind too and whispered shit quickly. I giggle lightly and turned my body towards Felix bringing up part of my hip.

''Yes, Felix?'' I could see them both stare at me with the exact same thought; I dropped back into the water as quickly as possible.

''Oh, um the car is here. Do you want us to place the new one in the garage?'' I smiled lightly since this car would be Edwards for blowing up his other one.

''Yes, thank you Felix.'' He winked at me and walked away. But came running back in.

''Um, me and the others are going hunting, okay?'' I nodded in acknowledgement. ''Love you Bells!'' He sang.

''Love you too'' He winked and left.

I turned towards Edward who was stiff. I read his mind since he didn't look like he wanted to be in a talking mood.

_She loves Felix? Has she moved on like I wanted her to? Well I wouldn't doubt it; she's been alive for 200 years. Maybe someone else caught her eye._

''The feeling is brotherly peasant.'' My voice was cold. How could he want me to move on? He obviously didn't love me anymore.

''Oh. So um you got a new car?'' I laughed and received a confused look.

''No, mine comes tomorrow. That one is yours.'' He looked at me in shock. ''Well, since I blew up your other one. Which was very amusing may I say. I bought you a new car. I didn't know what color you liked so I chose a silver one. It's the new Mercedes Guardian.'' He almost dropped to the floor with what I told him.

''Thank you for trying to kill me by the way. And how in the world did you get your hands on a Mercedes Guardian? There no even available for a couple months!'' I smiled my wicked grin when he thanked me for almost killing him.

''I have my methods, and I knew you had jumped out of the car but I wasn't going to let my gun go waste now was I?'' I was laughing hard on the inside.

''Oh'' That was all he said to me.

I was ready to get out of the bathtub, so I pulled over a towel with my mind and held it in the air to cover myself from him. He turned his head once he clued in on what I was doing. I pulled the towel around my body and walked towards my closet. He followed me, which was very unexpected. I found a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple spaghetti strapped top. I put on a pair of white pumps and managed to get out of my closet and head for the staircase when he grabbed my arm and jerked me backwards. I could of killed him.

''Don't touch me.'' He still didn't let go. I made my blue flames appear were his hand was holding me and kept it there while he withered in pain. I stopped it and turned around and headed out down towards the guards who were standing at the bottom of the staircase.

''Get that filth out of my room immediately!'' I shrieked.

I stormed off towards the garage to fix the dent in my car that he had caused. And didn't even stop when I heard him screaming at my guards to let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Welcome Back**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the garage and headed to the back of my car, the damage wasn't so bad, I tore of the back bumper and went to grab another one. I took the closest one to my cars model and bolted it in. I heard footsteps coming from the back of the garage; I turned around quickly to see whom it was.

''MARCUS!''I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He started laughing.

''Well I see I've been missed.'' I chuckled and hugged him closer. ''So how you been Princess'' I frowned and he laughed.

''I've been good, but tell me. Why weren't you here for my ball? You missed a lot of drama.'' He suddenly went serious.

''I'm sorry bout that, I had I little trouble tracking down some vampires in South America, and it didn't go to well. But I heard about that and the racing.'' We heard footsteps but I didn't care. I looked to Marcus who lifted one eyebrow and stiffened.

''Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting.'' God, can't Edward leave me alone.

''You weren't interrupting.'' Marcus turned and bore his eyes into mine. ''I'm glad you put my gun to good use, never thought I'd say this but that was one hell of a sexy move.'' I laughed very hard that I almost fell out of his arms; I was almost going to hit the ground when he caught me and pulled me into his chest.

''Well thank you, but you still owe me for missing my ball!'' I jumped out of his grip and crossed my arms over my chest. He frowned.

''Alright, alright. How about I help my favorite vampire with her training today? How does that sound?'' He smiled lightly and bit his lip.

''Sounds wonderful!'' I finished putting the new bumper onto my car and looked at Edward. He was stiff; I was on the verge of laughing at this. I took Marcus' hand and walked towards the gym passing him by.

I headed to the gym with Marcus by my side, both of us with huge grins on our faces. We both loved each other a little more than brother and sister but we would never kiss.

_What was that about? Who was that guy, is it that guy that did that to her? That left her._

''Yes it was.'' He wasn't surprised that I was reading his thoughts, he actually expected it.

''What the hell is he doing here? Are you okay?'' Marcus always cared for me.

''Him and his family are visiting the castle; I believe they are leaving late this evening. And I'm fine but that thing you heard of at the ball was because of him.'' He stopped breathing.

_Did he hurt her? I swear if he did I'm going to kill him! That no good jerk._

''He didn't hurt me, Renata didn't keep her shield on me all night and he was coming towards me so I ran outside and got a little out of control.'' I was embarrassed. Never in my life had I lost control like that.

''Oh, why didn't you shield yourself?'' I glared at him, was he that stupid?

''I don't think I wanted to have to think of him all night! That's why I had a couple favors asked that night.'' He looked at me in awe understanding what I meant. I heard someone's breathing stop. I faced the door and mouthed to Marcus' to call them into the gymnasium.

''We heard you, now show yourself.'' He seemed angry and I realized why.

Edward came into the gym and I found myself knowing that he over heard everything. I didn't feel guilty, I want to show him how much he had hurt me.

''I'm sorry for prying, I just wanted to see Bella train.'' Marcus' eyes widened in shock.

_I highly doubt that, can't the guy ever stop following her? GIVE HER A BREAK IF YOU ARE HEARING THIS._

I laughed and so did Marcus, we turned towards the confused intruder.

''YOU DO NOT CALL HER THAT! You will speak to her as Majesty or Isabella.'' Marcus was shouting, I had never seen this protective side of him; it was kind of different for him.

''My apologies.'' That's all he could say. I gave him the coldest look I could give and saw him stutter. I turned around and reach for the basket holding approximately 50 marbles and passed it to Marcus. I winked at him.

''Throw them up for me love.'' I was going to play mind games with Edward. Marcus caught on quickly.

''Will do hun''. He threw the marbles in the air like I had asked I turned my head up towards them and watched them freeze in mid air. I slowly placed them around me at my height.

''How fast do you think I can make them go?'' Marcus was clearly having fun.

''120?'' I nodded and swirled them around myself making them go in circles in front of me, Marcus pulled up the speed gun to measure.

''Bells you're doing great! 160!'' I couldn't help but smile; I always did well when Marcus was helping me.

''WOO!'' I was in zone. ''Grab some soccer balls and throw them in. I'll try to burn them while they spin around.'' Marcus was worried, I had never really used to powers well in training. But he did as he was told, no one ever ignored me.

They were spinning around me at my highest speed, I pulled my hand up and caught a soccer ball and engulfed it in fire, the rest of the balls and marbles still flying around me. The ball dropped once it was burnt and I was turned to the next one. After ten or so minutes they were all burnt on the ground. I slowed the marbles and punched them into the floor with my mind. I knew that Aro would try to kill me for doing that but I didn't care.

''Well done Princess.'' He winked; he knew that I hated being called that.

''Well Prince Charming, shall we move onto the next exercise?'' I turned towards Edward once Marcus had nodded.

''Hey lover boy, stand were you are and tell me if you can read his mind. Got it?'' I saw pain in his eyes when I spat lover boy, I could careless. I stretched my mind to cover Marcus in a shield; he was about 50 feet away from me. This was easy.

''I still can't read it my Lady.'' I stiffened when he said my Lady. Marcus' thoughts came rushing to me.

_My Lady? That's a new one, ha. Bells you should've seen your face when he said that._

I gave him a glare and he stopped laughing.

_Don't kill me, I was just joking around._

I snarled and knew it was on. He went into an attack position; I blocked his mind because I hated having an advantage even If I had more strength. I jumped towards me and scratched at me hard. I didn't wince, I took him by the neck and his eyes we're practically bugging out of their sockets in shock.

''I won't use my powers, I promise.'' I gave him a wink and he relaxed.

''You can't say that cause you have super strength! That's cheating.'' I laughed.

''I can't control my strength, love.'' I threw him up in the air and he crashed into the roof. SHIT. Aro is definitely going to be pissed.

''Now you've done it!'' He fell back down on top of me and grabbed my ass for fun. I threw him into the floor and put my foot on his chest and pushed him deeper in. He was snarling and I ignored it, I backed up a little and turned towards Edward to see staring at me with his mouth wide open. I closed my eyes and pictured myself in front of him. Seconds later I was and Marcus was still getting out of the floor.

''You know you'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth soon.'' I left him there like that and teleported back in front of Marcus who was completely on the ground now. I heard him chuckle when Edward shut his mouth in embarrassment. Marcus leaped towards me and I moved out of the way, he hit the floor and I jumped on him and placed my lips on his jugular.

''I win!'' This was no surprise to me but I liked seeing Edwards face once he spotted what position Marcus and me were in.

''I still feel like you're cheating.'' He always had to come up with an excuse.

''Now now babe, you know no one can beat me.'' I gave him a seductive wink and got off his body. I walked shaking my hips to see a gawking Edward. This was working marvelously, everything was on plan. I ran upstairs to get Heidi and the others in on the joke but I would guard their minds so it didn't slip. Before reaching the stairs I read his and Marcus' thoughts. I couldn't help but laugh.

_She moved on, didn't she? I can't blame her, every single male vampire would want to have her and I had my chance and lost. (Edward)_

_Damn that was hot; I can't wait to get her in bed one day. I wonder how good she is. Did lover boy ever get the chance to? (Marcus)_

I had let Marcus know about the joke and mad sure that he didn't slip, he would be a main part in this. I heard a growl and knew who it was; I guess Edward can't get over me. I ran up the stairs into Aro's office to apologize for wrecking the gym.

''Trust me Princess, it will be repaired shortly.'' Relief.

''Well can I at least pay for the damages?'' He nodded no.

''Now why would I make you pay for the achievements you have done today?'' I knew what he was talking about and nodded, I ran towards the door and headed into the lounge.

To my surprise I found Heidi, Felix and Demetri already watching a movie. It looked like The Mummy, I sighed and sad down beside Demetri. I let my mind wander to their thoughts since I had already seen it a couple times.

_Felix is so hot and thoughtful; I can't believe he filled my room up with roses. I love him so much; I wonder what I can give him. A car? I'll have to ask Bells._

I chuckled loudly and caught everyone's attention. They looked at me with confusion; I guess they weren't as used to my mind reading as I thought.

''I already have one in mind Heidi.'' I winked at her and she sighed.

'' Thank you so much, Bells. I love you and owe you.'' Yes, I would need that favor for the joke.

''I'll go get it tonight, is that good?'' She nodded and gave Felix a peck on the cheek.

''Bells, I have something to say to you.'' I turned to see an unhappy Demetri.

''Okay, I do too.'' He nodded and let me continue. '' I'm pulling a joke on Edward. Since he hurt me so many years ago I want to get him back for it.'' Demetri laughed and nodded.'' Since he's leaving late tonight we have to work very hard on it.''

''I'm in for sure.'' I got nods from Heidi and Felix who were too busy with each other to pay attention.

''Well, actually the Cullens are staying for a couple weeks now.'' My jaw dropped. What! Why? No, wait at least I can get him back a lot better now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hurt**

**Edward's POV**

I was hurt badly, when I heard that she didn't want to even think about me I almost wanted to cry. I knew I was prying but I wanted to find out a lot more about her. What shocked me the most was when she had her legs wrapped around his waist, I wanted her to be in my arms so badly. When she had kissed his neck and play fighted with him, I wanted so badly that it was me she was fooling around with. She moved on, didn't she? I can't blame her, every single male vampire would want to have her and I had my chance and lost.

_Damn that was hot; I can't wait to get her in bed one day. I wonder how good she is. Did lover boy ever get the chance to?_

Why was he thinking of my Bella like that? He was wondering if I had ever slept with her, of course I didn't. When I was with her she was fragile and breakable,

I couldn't take that chance of killing her.

_Soon or later I'll get her and when I do, it will be a heck of a party._

I heard a growl erupt from my throat. I hated having him think of my Bella.

''What? You jealous lover boy?'' I pounced at him.

''Don't ever think of my Bella that way!'' He looked at me and kicked me off of him.

''Hold up! Your Bella? YOUR BELLA? She isn't even yours jerk. You screwed up and left her! No wonder she doesn't like you, you left her and broke her heart. Because of you she stopped eating, almost stopped breathing and CUT HERSELF!'' He spat out the last part and I felt my heartbreak.

''Sh-she wanted to kill herself?'' My heart was torn apart on those words. I made Bella want to kill herself, I had ruined her life. I left her so that she could have a normal human life.

''YES, because of you she had cut herself many times.'' He took in a breath and relaxed. ''We got to her when it was the worst, there was blood everywhere and it kept gashing out of her wrists. I picked her up and changed her so she wouldn't die.'' I started to dry sob.

''I-I nev-never meant to hurt her, I left so she could have a normal human life.''

''Too bad you ruined her life! We all hate you, you'd be lucky if she even considered thinking of you again.'' She had promised me that she would be safe, that she would take care of herself.

''B-but she had promi-sed that sh-she was going to be safe. She broke her promise!'' He gave me a severe look.

''All she told me was that you broke your promise.'' He whispered whatever that was. '' So she broke hers.'' I was stupid. How could I let this happen? Marcus walked out of the gym and left me there to sob.

My family was right; I was stupid for leaving her. They all loved her and I left her hoping that she would be all right; I can't believe I fell for that. I was hard for me to lie to her but she lied as well. I can't blame her, she wanted to die because of me, and she had stopped eating. She was going to die, I'm just thankful that she was saved. I don't care by whom; I just want my Bella to be okay. But fact was, she wasn't the Bella I knew anymore. She had grown cold and heartless and powerful, I guess the Volturi got to her. I would expect it since she's one of them now, but it still pained me to see her so malevolence. I had made her that way; all the anger and hate for me caused her to be evil. I let her go and suffered, I knew I screwed up and I heard it everyday from Emmett and Alice. I would stay in my room and sulk around all the time. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for leaving her.

Alice discovered me a couple hours later; at least someone cared enough to notice I was missing. She stepped in and looked at the dismembered gym in front of her.

_Edward did this? Wow, I didn't think he was this strong. He must have been fighting with someone._

''Don't worry Alice, this wasn't me. It was Bella and Marcus training.'' My sobbing came to an end. Her eyes widened in horror.

'' She did this? Did she hurt you? Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, she beat Marcus. But I think they're mates.'' My sobbing was starting again but Alice stopped me.

''Their not mates Edward. Trust me.'' She gave me a comforting hug and sat down beside me. ''Now please tell me why you're crying?'' I took in a breath.

''Did you know that Bella stopped eating and cut herself because I left her?'' She gasped and was as surprised as I was.

''She wanted to kill herself because we left her?'' She stopped breathing. ''I feel so guilty for doing that to her.''

''Please don't tell Rose, she'll just scream at me again about leaving her.''

''I won't, if she finds out though. I will shut her up.'' I laughed which was a first in a long time. She laughed with me until she pulled me up. We headed up to our rooms to go tell Carlisle we were going hunting when we ran into Felix and Heidi. They walked down the stairs hand in hand, they looked towards me.

_I wonder how he feels about her. I can tell that he still loves her, I wonder if she still has a little bit of feelings for him? (Heidi)_

_Are Bells and Marcus going to hook-up? It sure looked like they were close to. But I guess we'll all find out soon. (Felix)_

He had a smug look on his face, which confused me a lot. They passed us and headed out the front door. I kept thinking about what that was concerning but soon gave up. We told the family that we were going hunting and left the castle into the woods near by. I wondered if it was because of Bella that the Volturi became ''vegetarians''.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Blue Eyes**

**Edward's POV**

We reached the woods in no time, I sniffed the air and caught the sent of a mountain lion. I could feel the venom in my mouth water, I raced after it and watched it. It was hunting a rabbit and didn't realize he was being hunted as well. I lunged at his throat and broke it sinking in my teeth and sucking out all the blood. It was warm and delicious, but wasn't all that satisfying. I heard noises coming from the west and rushed over to see her, my angel sitting on a rock accompanied by Demetri, Caius and Victoria. I was surprised to see her and Bella sitting together or even in the same area together. I was about to snarl when I saw her figure but reminded myself to be quiet. I watched in silence making sure they didn't know I was watching.

''C'mon Vick, animal blood isn't that bad. Sure it doesn't satisfy you so well but there a lot more fun to eat.'' I was shocked that Caius was trying to get her to become vegetarian. She sighed and answered.

''Fine I'll try.'' She turned towards Bella and pointed her finger at her. ''But if I don't like it I blame you for getting them to become vegetarians and get me to become one.'' So it was Bella who changed their ways.

''Go ahead. Just because I don't need to hunt doesn't mean I need to watch them slaughter innocent people who have families and lovers.'' What did she mean by the fact that she didn't need to hunt.

''It must suck for you not to enjoy hunting. I mean you could if you want to right?'' Demetri was questioning this time.

''No, I can't. I'm actually glad I can't. I can't because I'm not attracted to blood, it helped a lot as a newborn.'' She smiled at them all.

''I'm jealous. You're lucky. I hate having a burn in my throat when I get near humans, it drives me insane.'' Caius made my Bella laugh, I missed her musical voice.

''I would like to say that I know how that feels but I can't really say that can I?'' Demetri laughed at her sarcasm before answering.

''Well I'll show Vicky how to hunt animals. So see you two later?'' They all nodded and he left with Victoria.

''Do you think he's falling for her?'' Caius was first to break the silence.

''I don't know. I guess after seeing her chest any guy would fall for her.'' I was laughing in my mind. I remembered that during the race, my eyes almost bugged out of my socket when I saw them but I returned to the race not even a second later.

''It wasn't as impressive as yours Bells.'' I almost jumped out an attacked him once he said that. Had he slept with her?

''Shut up Caius, you walked in on me in coming out of the shower! Stop giving yourself images off me or I'll kick a hole in your head!'' I was relieved to know that she hadn't slept with him.

''I'm not sorry about that, but anyway. Anyone catch your eyes?'' She stiffened and her face went cold.

''I'm not sure about who I love.'' I wanted desperately for her to say me, but knew there was a big chance.

''Are you still caught up on that jerk?'' Silence fell over until her mouth opened.

''Caius I know that you have I thing for me and that you hate him but I'm not sure if I hate him or like him and there's Marcus too.'' She sighed. '' Like Marcus has always been there for me since I became a vampire and comforted me about what that idiot did to me but I can't seem to forget him.'' If I had a heart it would be beating like crazy. She might still love me!

''Okay, so there's no chance of us?'' She nodded no.

''But hey I hear Steph likes you.'' His mouth fell open.

''NOW YOU TELL ME THAT SHE LIKES ME.'' She started laughing. ''Well I'm going to go see her then, you going to be okay out here alone?'' Silence fell over and Caius slapped himself in the face. ''That was a stupid question.'' She giggled again.

''I can kick anyone's behind if I get attacked silly.'' He hugged her and left leaving her to ponder on the massive rock. I was going to make my move and talk to her. I walked forward hoping she wouldn't get surprised, to my surprise she spoke without even hearing me.

''Yes lover boy, what do you wish?'' I didn't like her calling me lover boy.

''I would like to speak to the Princess.'' She sighed and turned around.

''I'm listening.'' I sighed, I could finally get my chance to talk to her and I shouldn't mess it up.

''I'm sorry for leaving you all those years I-'' She interrupted me.

''I don't want your apology, even though you hurt me it made me who I am today and that's nothing to unwish.'' Her voice was cold. I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

''Oh, okay. Well can I ask you a question?'' She nodded. '' Why are your eyes blue?'' I could tell she saw this coming.

''I'm special.'' I was disappointed; I knew there was another reason why. ''Don't be disappointed, the reason why is because I don't need to feed at all.'' I was surprised. Why couldn't I think of that?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Invisible.**

**Bella's POV**

He was getting on my nerves quickly. I know every vampire wants to know why my eyes are blue but come on, I still wanted him to stay here with me but I wanted my prank to go smooth which means I have to act like I don't like him, even if I might.

''Anything else, lover boy?'' I knew that he hated being called that but it was amusing.

''I just wanted to let you know that I never stopped loving you.'' That was complete BS, if he loved me why'd he leave. I laughed making him nervous.

''That's real funny jerk, if you still loved me then why'd you leave?'' I made my voice hard. I wasn't going to give into him and I wasn't going to make eye contact with him.

''It's not a lie; I left because I wanted you to have a normal life, a family. You always got hurt when you were around me.'' I stiffened.

''Well it's a little late for normal like now.'' I let my sarcasm dig in before speaking again. '' I'm just sad that Alice didn't see me jump of a cliff.'' I heard his breathing stop. '' Good night, lover boy.''

I walked away and headed back towards the castle. I needed to tell Marcus about what happened. I was walking to the library when I saw Alice looking at me; I started running and found Marcus. Alice was quickly behind me and shouting my name, I needed to get out of here. I couldn't teleport since that would take too long, I dragged Marcus with me and felt silk wrap it's self around my body. When I thought she had caught me I stopped. She turned towards Marcus.

''Have you seen Bella?'' I was stunned. Couldn't she see me right beside Marcus?

''No, she just disappear out of nowhere.'' Alice ran towards the stairs and started looking up there.

''Damn Bella and her stupid teleport'' I heard Marcus whisper.

''Marcus, I'm right here?'' I felt him stiffen and turn around.

''Bella? Where are you?'' I grabbed his arm and saw him flinch.

''I'm right in front of you, aren't I?'' He looked like he was looking into nothing.

''Bella, where are you? There's no one in front of me.'' I sighed and felt the silk come off. I looked at Marcus and saw his eyes light up.

''See I'm right here!'' I was confused. ''God you vampires are blind.''

''Bells, you weren't here a second ago and all I heard was your voice. What happened? Did you teleport again?'' I nodded no.

''I just didn't want her to see me then none of you saw me.'' I could swear I almost heard a click in his head.

''Feel that again. I want to see something.'' I didn't close my eyes but wanted to escape. I saw Marcus' eyes go blank.

''Bella, you there?'' I answered yes. ''Dude, you're invisible! I can't believe it, you get another power.'' I could hear him swear in his head, he was jealous that I had more powers than a usual vampire.

''I'M INVISIBLE?'' I wanted to be here again so I could hug him, I looked down to my arms and saw the skin reappear.

''Now you're not but you have a new power!'' He was as shocked as I was.

We both ran up the stairs into Aro's office to tell them about our discovery only to disrupt a meeting of his with the Cullens. I turned my eyes to stare at the floor in embarrassment; I didn't want to see them again. Marcus was just as embarrassed as I was, we both turned around to head out the door and wait but we were stopped by Aro.

''Yes Princess, what is the matter?'' I looked up to see him smiling; I thought he'd be mad. I still couldn't find the breath to speak so I nudged Marcus in the ribs.

''Sorry for disturbing, we've mad a new discovery but it can wait for later.'' We turned once again until a hand was placed on my shoulder to be taken off as soon as possible.

''Sorry Isabella.'' He turned to Marcus. ''Nonsense! A discovery by the Princess must be told immediately.'' He turned to me and I finally found my voice again.

''We've discovered another one of my powers.'' His eyes widened in shock as did the Cullens.

''Wonderful, and this power is?'' He turned to the door were Felix was walking in with a grin on his face.

''So Bells you got another power, eh?'' I nodded simply and heard him sigh. ''Why do you get all the power, it's so unfair!'' He was whining like a pre-scholar.

''Oh shut up Felix, we all know you're jealous.'' He stopped his whining and winked at me. I knew what it was for; I simply had to read his mind to find out.

I wonder if it's seduction, maybe she'll use it on Marcus do get him in a bed with her.

I laughed silently while everyone looked at me impatiently. I turned to Aro silently and told him I would show him. I made up the need to not be seen and I heard gasps from the Cullens.

''See Aro, a new power.'' He tsked in response

''That's not new, it's just her teleportation.'' I knew he was going to jump to that conclusion. So I decided to speak up.

''No, it's not because I'm standing right here.'' I grabbed his hat and put it on and watched his face go into shock. '' I'm invisible, that's my power.''

I watched as my skin reappeared and looked up to Marcus and Felix to see them in awe.

''Congratulations Princess.'' We all turned around to face a clapping Carlisle. MY body stiffened and he immediately stopped.

''Well I'll leave you to your meeting, then.'' I turned around and saw Caius standing outside the doors with a suitcase.

''You ready?'' What is he talking about?

''Ready for what?'' He looked at Aro.

''You didn't tell her?''

''It was a surprise! I thought Heidi was packing her stuff.'' I looked at both of them in confusion.

''She is, I just thought you had told her.'' He turned towards me with a guilty look.

''Tell me what?'' I looked at everyone in confusion. Then Felix spoke.

''Everyone is ready, so I guess we should all head downstairs.'' I was getting frustrated and decided to make them tell me. Engulfed my ands in fire and pointed them in their direction.

''TELL ME!''I screamed. They all looked at me and then to Heidi who was standing beside me with my suitcase.

''Bells calm down. We're all going on a trip as a present for your 200th birthday.'' I butt out the fire and mouthed oh.

''Sorry bout that, I was getting frustrated''. I rubbed my temples and sighed. ''So were are we going?'' Felix had a huge grin on his face.

'' We kinda also bought you an island in the pacific centered between Africa and Australia for winning the race.'' He looked guilty cause he knew I hated gifts.

''I got an island! That's amazing, when do we leave? Why did you have a meeting?'' I stared blankly into everyone's eyes.

''We were setting up to see when the Cullens were going to fly down to the island.'' My jaw just about dropped at what Aro said. I knew he felt bad but couldn't be rude to guests.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Cars**

**Bella's POV**

''Oh, I see.'' I didn't like this one bit, I hated it. I turned to Marcus to see him with the same expression. ''How long we going for?''

''We're going for a week and then going car shopping for me once we get back.'' I gawked at the word week but smiled at car shopping. ''You're the only one around here who knows best about cars.'' I heard a faint humph from Rosalie. That's right she was a car expert, but not as good as me.

''Awesome, I was thinking of getting a Bugatti Veyron for speed. And I'd like to steal it for a couple rides if you don't mind?'' He nodded. Marcus could never say no to me, nobody ever could.

''You know you can just get your own, silly.'' I giggled loudly.

''I know but I want to get a Koenigsegg CCR to go with my McLaren F1. So who's silly now!'' He didn't understand a word that came out of my mouth but went along with it.

''Right, that's why.'' I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity; usually it was guys who were supposed to be the car lovers. I caught quick thoughts from the guys.

_BELLA SPEAKS CAR! Holy crap, I gotta get her advice on some stuff. No wait I'll stick with Rose even though Bells obviously knows more. (Emmett)_

_SHE HAS A McLaren F1! I got to go take a look in her garage before we leave; I've always wanted one of those. But I can't believe a guy is asking her to go car shopping. She can't know more than Rosalie, she probably had someone fix up her car for the race (Jasper)_

''Oh no silly Jasper, I do everything on my cars. Including the detailing.'' I watched his eyes bug out of their sockets when I emphasized on I and gave him a smug look.

''Now now Isabella, I don't want you intimidating our guests.'' Of course Aro had to be the mature one. I heard Felix whisper too late and hit him in the chest forcing him to fly into the wall across the hall. I laughed evilly and turned to the guests who were staring at me in shock.

''Let's go?'' I grabbed my luggage from Heidi and headed for the stairs.

''Our flight leaves in an hour.'' I ignored Victoria's comment and continued to the garage. Everyone quickly followed. I opened the garage doors and threw a set of keys to Felix and another to Demetri.

''Felix take the Lamborguni Diablo with Heidi, Demetri take the Ferrari Marcelage with Victoria and don't crash it or else.'' He whipped that smile off his face, last time I lent him one of my cars he was going to fast and flipped the car over and crashed into a couple human vehicles. ''We don't want last times situation to happen. Caius, Marcus come with me. We're taking my Mercedes SLR McLaren.'' Their faces lit up when they looked towards the blue car with purple and green flames detailed in it. I looked toward Emmett and Jasper and watched their eyes widen at the sight of all my cars. ''You will all take the Mercedes Guardian that I bought for Edward, and I will know if lay a finger on my other cars.'' I looked towards my Ferrari Enzo and Aston Martin One-77. The others I didn't worry about.

I climbed into the drivers side of my car, Marcus got into the passenger seat and Caius in the back seat after putting our luggage in the trunk. I turned my attention towards Felix and Heidi who were pulling out of the garage. I then locked all my other cars and remembered that the Guardian was only a five seater so the Cullens would need another car. I pulled the keys to my red Porsche Carrera GT and tossed them to Jasper who was about to hyperventilate.

''Two of you can ride that one.'' He and Emmett were grinning from ear to ear, it made me want to barf it only I could. I put on my poker face before speaking again. ''If I find one scratch on my cars, someone will die.'' They gulped loudly before covering their ears from the engine of my car roared to life. I rushed forward and one-eightied to wave good-bye to Aro. Too my surprise Edward waved back.

''What the hell is his problem?'' Marcus was getting angry.

''Calm down, we have a couple days to plan for the prank before he arrives to my island.'' He nodded and Caius chuckled. I turned around quickly and pulled out onto the streets of Volterra to be followed by Demetri and Victoria.

At our speed we arrived at the airport in Venice in half an hour. We parked our cars in the middle of the parking lot and all stepped out receiving gasps from the humans walking around. We walked to the front desk to get our tickets.

''Tickets for Volturi.'' The women was in her mid thirties with blond died hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She almost fainted once she looked up at me, I couldn't help but smile.

''Y-yes, 7 tickets I believe. For Australia.'' She handed me the tickets and continued with her prier business. I turned around sharply and received a couple whistles from young boys in line behind me. I reached the others and handed them their tickets. We reached the terminal as soon as they were boarding, of course we got first class as always for the flight. To our surprise we were the only ones in it, this was going to be amusing. The mates sat together and I sat in the middle of Caius and Marcus, our flight was going to be five hours. So we came up with a discussion.

''So why exactly are the Cullens coming?'' I didn't like the fact that they were going to intrude on my family fun.

''Aro came up with the idea. I guess he didn't like having them alone in our castle.'' Was what Marcus thought. Caius disagreed.

''No, cause Aro isn't coming. They wouldn't exactly be alone, it makes no sense why.'' We were all confused.

''Will you guys stick close to me so it isn't awkward?'' I put on my puppy face and they fell for it every time, I smile and closed my eyes to relax.

''So the plan to get back at him his to act like me and you are becoming a thing, right? And the others have to think and question about it when he's around?'' I nodded still having my eyes shut. I could hear Caius shrugging; this was going to be a piece of cake for him.

Our plane landed and thanks do my seduction we were let off first, I still thought it was disturbing to pretend to be into a disgusting human male. And the thought that they had a chance with me was pathetic. We got out of the airport to find a stretch limousine to ride in to get to the docks, from there we would get on a three deck boat and ride to the island. I hadn't been on a beach in eighty years and nothing was going to stop me now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Jealousy**

**Bella's POV**

The few days without the Cullens were amusing, I played hide and seek with Marcus and Caius. With my invisibility, they searched for hours and gave up. What losers, they could have probably smelt me but like I said they're stupid. Victoria got her flirt on with Demetri, I'm still not sure if they like each other. They haven't spent much time together, he usually just goes diving in the ocean and she fixes her wardrobe. Typical, that's why I decided to intervene. I know it's not nice but I'd like to see everyone in my family find a mate, so I set them up to go to the mainland for a day to see the scenery. Since it's usually sunny over there I made it so that it would be cloudy. They could at least enjoy themselves now. Marcus disagreed with me on this; he thought that I should just mind my own business.

''It's not polite to go into other peoples business you know.''

''Well, they've both been lonely for a while and really hit it off when they went hunting and I don't want my family to be alone forever.'' He stuck out his tong at me and rolled his eyes.

''So you want everyone to have someone except for you?'' I didn't care if I was going to be alone. I was perfectly happy all by myself, but I do think of what my life would be if I were still with Edward. Ever since he told me that he always loved me, I couldn't get him out of my head. I can't fall in love again; it will just be screwed up again.

''I'm perfectly fine all by myself.'' He rolled his eyes again.

''Right sure you are.'' He sat down beside me on the beach. '' So you're just going to be alone forever and set everyone up?'' I didn't like the tone he was talking to me with.

''Whatever.'' It was always a reasonable thing to say.

''Mhm, sure.'' He got up and headed towards the ocean and turned around. ''Can you make if windy? I'd really like to surf today before they come.'' I agreed and concentrated very hard. He rushed into the ocean with his surfboard and stared at the enormous wave that was about to crush him.

''AWESOME!'' He winked at me before jumping on his board. I turned around and headed to my room, I changed into a turquoise two-piece bikini with a strapless top. I then grabbed a towel and searched for Caius, he wasn't hard to find. He was just coming out with a towel too.

''You ready for the plan?'' He nodded and we proceeded to the beach and put down our towels. I could hear the Cullens pull into the house and rushed into the water and sunk in until the water reached my chest. Caius approached me and winked. It was supposed to look like we were skinny-dipping. And we were succeeding. We kept going up and down because of the waves I was causing, I wasn't going to ruin Marcus' fun.

''Have you been enjoying yourself yet Marcus?'' I didn't bother scream over top of the noisy wind, I knew he would hear me.

''HELL YEAH! THANKS FOR THE HUGE WAVES!'' He winked and went through the wave's tunnel but whipped out at the end. I could hear the Cullens laughing and turned to see them all standing two feet from the water. I turned to Caius who was wrapping his arms around me from behind making it look like I wasn't wearing a top to my bikini. I smiled up to him and saw him wink down at me; this was going to be perfect.

Emmett was rushing into the water with his surfboard; I could hear him rant on and on about how big these waves were. He came towards me and I covered my self even more. His eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks.

''Oh, my bad. Sorry I didn't expect you guys to be nude.'' He shrugged and walked away. He turned around and faced me again but kept his eyes on mine. ''You doing this?'' I nodded and he thanked me.

I turned around in Caius' arms and put my head on his bare chest. I wouldn't lie; he was very fit and muscular. I turned towards the rest of the Cullens who had over heard about us being nude. I couldn't help but laugh at their thoughts and the fact that they fell for our trick.

_Bella is nude? With Caius! I didn't see that coming, I can feel Edward's jealousy. This trip is going to be a long one. (Jasper)_

_What a slut! First she's playing around with Marcus and now she's skinny dipping with Caius. Major player. (Rosalie)_

I could have killed her for calling me that again. I'll teach her a lesson later on respect.

_The waves are huge! I can't believe Bella is creating them, I guess she is very powerful at every one of her powers. (Alice)_

_I hope we didn't bother them, we did arrive earlier then they had planned for. I just hope Edward will be okay. (Esme)_

I sighed at hearing Esme's thoughts; she was always so caring for her family. It would be sad to see her hurt. I turned to Edward to see him in pain but I could see jealousy and love in his eyes. How could he love me when I'm ''nude'' with another guy?

_I want her so badly, too badly. All those men are lucky she spends a second with them. I love her, but it hurts to see her with them._

I almost started laughing. My pranks were working and he believed them. I took my head off of Caius' chest and looked him in the eyes, he knew that I had had enough so I propped my self up with his arms around my mid back to cover my bathing suit top and gave him a peck on the cheek. I sunk back in the water and went invisible, I pulled out of the water making sure that my bathing suit was invisible as well, I picked up the towel and it went invisible too. I took off my bathing suit and wrapped myself in the towel. Sure I had just changed in front of everyone but they couldn't see me. I reappear a couple seconds later and heard gasps. I turned and saw Edward staring at me; I gave him a wink and hear his breathing stop. I headed toward my cabin and put on my Victoria secret purple slip on that ended right below my butt and showed off cleavage. I returned to the beach. I made the sun come out when I returned; I loved its heat and its effect on me. I could never fully get over my diamond skin in the sun. Marcus and Caius were used to me wearing clothing like this but on the other hand I saw the Cullen boys gawking at me. If they hadn't had a past with me, one of them would of probably taken me right there. Marcus was coming out of the water and came to give me hug.

''Marcus, no! You're going to get me all wet.'' He shook his head and put down his arms.

''Fine ruin my fun. But why do you care, you were in the ocean nude and all wet.'' I gave him a wicked grin.

''I don't feel like getting nude or wet right now.'' I could swear Edward's jaw dropped. A frowning Caius soon joined Marcus.

''Fine, we're going to the mainland with the Cullens to hunt? That okay with you?'' I nodded. ''You going to be alright alone?'' There was silence before Caius spoke.

''Of course she's fine; she's been alone for two hundred years moron. And she can kick more ass then we can.'' Marcus agreed with him.

''Well were going to leave in a couple minutes, we'll be back tomorrow.'' They left the beach and the Cullens followed slowly after them.

I liked being alone, I could finally think straight without distractions. Victoria and Demetri decided to stay on the mainland for another day so I would get the whole house to myself. I ran up to the entertainment room to watch something good. I heard the front door shut and decided to go to the piano since everyone was gone. I never played when someone could hear me, I just don't know why.

I started playing the piano; I had learnt it a couple decades after becoming a vampire . I heard footsteps coming towards the room and stopped playing and looked up at the door. Someone knocked faintly and asked to come in. The door creaked slowly and I focused on the pages in front of me and started playing another song. The person soon sat down beside me and I gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Confrontation**

**Edward's POV**

I stayed back from the hunting trip since I had hunted just before we left and I needed to talk to Bella. I needed to talk to her alone, I wanted to spend time with her. I still couldn't put it together; I had seen her with Felix. But he loves Heidi and I have seen her with Marcus and Caius as well but she could love anyone. I want it desperately to be me, I needed it to be. I wanted her forgiveness and knew that I would have to work hard for it. She wasn't my breakable Bella anymore, she was strong. Very strong. When I had seen her in nude in Caius' arms, I wanted to rip him apart and hold her myself. She looked dazzling in that Victoria Secret slip, sure it was revealing but she looked amazing. She dazzled me like she always had. I hope that I will get a second chance; I would do anything for her.

I closed the front door of the mansion and turned around to go and search for her outside. Just as I was about to step outside, I heard a piano being played. She played perfectly. I walked up to the third floor where the music was coming from; I stopped at the door when the music stopped. No don't stop, it was getting very good. I knocked on the door very faintly not to startle who ever was playing. They didn't answer but started playing another song, it was beautiful. Who ever was playing was a much better musician than me. I pushed the door open and it creaked, I stepped into the room to realize it was an entertainment room. DVDs and CDs covered the entire left wall and the south wall was where the plasma screen was. In the center of the room was a white leather couch, a red loveseat and black chairs. My eyes pondered until they hit her sitting at the piano playing, I was surprised that she was playing so smoothly. She was in the next room that was painted a deep purple and had white wood floors. In the center stood the black piano with a matching bench. I walked forward and sat down beside her, she didn't stop playing or flinch. I listened to the song until it finished and she took her hands of the keys.

''You play wonderfully.'' I spoke in a calm voice to not stun her.

''I'm no Beethoven.'' Her voice was harsh but didn't shock me. ''Why aren't you hunting with the others?''

''I hunted before leaving so I had no need.'' She still didn't look up to me. I wanted to look into her eyes and know that she's mine. '' Did you learn to play your lullaby by yourself?'' That was a stupid question, only my family and her knew it.

''Yeah, I decided to change it a little bit over the years.'' I nodded, not sure if she saw it or not. She stood up and started walking away; it broke my heart to see her walk away.

''Please stay.'' I pleaded.

''Why should I Edward? Your apologies don't mean anything to me right now, so you don't have to keep wasting your breath.'' That hurt. She kept walking and I ran in front of her to block her from leaving the room.

''Then I'll keep telling you that I love you Bella. I never stopped and I was a total idiot for leaving you.'' She was angry, I could tell. She still hadn't made eye contact with me. '' Just please talk to me. Look at me Bella.'' I waited impatiently.

''If you don't move I will move you myself and it won't be pleasant.'' She looked up to me with the coldest look she could give. I moved out of the way and she mouthed thank you. I wasn't done with her yet, I grabbed her arm knowing she couldn't get her stupid guards to stop me this time.

'' Let me go, this instant.'' Her arm lit up in blue flames and I was shaking in pain, I didn't scream. I wouldn't give her the pleasure yet, she continued until it got unbearable.

''Stop. Please stop it.'' I whined she stopped and pushed me off of her.

''That will teach you to not grab me again peasant.''

''Peasant? Oh I'm sorry your majesty, am I too poor to be treated as a normal person?'' I let my sarcasm sink in.

'' You are a normal person to me, just one of those stupid imbeciles who want me for my beauty and power.'' My jaw dropped. How could she think that I liked her for that?

''Lies, I love you for you. You're caring and charming and fragile.''

'' I'm not fragile Edward. Now you're the fragile one. You like Bella, the one who died when you left.'' That hurt a lot. ''I'm not her anymore, I'm better in every single way.'' She threw me into the far wall, and came right up to my face. ''Do you think the old Bella could do that.'' She backed up and her arms lit up in red flames. She threw fire around me. It wasn't on my body but the heat burned badly. ''DO YOU THINK THE OLD ME WOULD DO THAT?'' She screamed and ran off and out of the room.

I managed to pull myself out of the wall; she wasn't the same like she had showed me. She was cold and heartless. She had no objective in life than prove herself the best. I ran down to my room, I hadn't realize that it was across hers. I had another chance and didn't care if she ripped me apart, I would always love her. I knocked on her door, no answer. I couldn't hear her breathing or movement, she mustn't be here. I went and searched for her out on the beach, no sign or smell of her. I returned inside and searched the inside pool, she wasn't there at all. I gave up my search and went to the library to read. I found some parchment paper and wrote her a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I've searched for you and found no sign. I'm not going to give up, I'm leaving this to see if you will find it. I wanted to let you know that whatever you do, I will always love you. I left my heart with you the day I left and never got it back, I won't stop until I get it back and yours as well. It doesn't matter if you've crushed it. I love you Bella. And not just for your beauty or power. Sure they are impressive but they don't make me want you more._

_I know you don't want me to apologize but I can't help it. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, I left so that you could have a normal human life and have a family and someone who isn't selfish. You had promised me that you would keep safe, but you broke it. I don't blame you, I broke mine. It pains me to know that you wanted to die because I left you._

_If I ever get the chance to have you back in my arms again I will never let you go._

_I love you with my whole entire existence,_

_Edward._

I left it under her door hoping that she would read it, I would stay in the library until tomorrow once everyone. I sat down on a green empire chair and picked up one of the many books in her collection. I was about half way into the book when I heard a bang come from downstairs. I left to go check it out, I went down the hallway of rooms and found her door wide open. I walked inside to see it's wine white color with gold detailing in the ceiling. Everything in the room was thrashed apart. I went back into the hallway to find burnt footprints into the floor I followed them to a meadow on the north side of the island. She stood in the middle of the clearing with her head in her hands. I rushed over to comfort her but was knocked into a tree. She had changed into leather pants with a gray one-strap shirt and blue heels. She walked up to me and kicked her left leg up and stuck her heel into my neck.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' I managed to say while she was choking me. Her eyes widened.

''Don't you get it, you screwed up my life Edward. Because of you, I can't stop thinking of you every second of the day.'' She closed her eyes and screamed. She dropped onto the ground and started shaking. ''Get out of my head!'' She calmed down and stood up across of me. She was scared. I started walking towards her again and she pushed me into the ground with her mind. She walked over and put her foot into my chest, she looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes kept flickering to a green color and back to her beautiful blue ones. I was scared. She jumped off of me and stood back.

''Go away, I don't want to see you right now.'' She was angry and I couldn't understand what was happening.

''No, I'm not leaving.'' I said to her as serious as I could be.

''LEAVE.'' Her frustration was making the winds spike up.

''Bella calm down, tell me what's happening.''

''No Edward, it's you. You're doing this to me. JUST STOP.'' I couldn't figure out what was going on, I wasn't doing anything. ''I can't take it anymore, just go. Leave me you idiot.'' I was getting angry.

''I'm not leaving Bella, I love you.''

''You don't know me anymore, how can you love me?'' I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I crushed my lips to hers and gave her the most passionate kiss I could. She didn't push away until a couple minutes later.

''That's how much I love you Bella.'' She got up and shielded herself and then teleported to god knows where. I knew that I was getting to her, I wouldn't give up.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just wanted to let **Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale **that i might take you up on your idea ;)**

**Chapter 15: Truth**

**Bella's POV**

I was going crazy; I kept seeing myself die in my head. I couldn't die; I don't burn like normal vampires. I couldn't think properly, it kept coming and coming in my head, a man's voice in my head.

_You're dying Isabella._

What was happening to me? I was going crazy and I was in pain, no one could make me even feel pain! I was frustrated and all I needed right now was to get away. I knew I wasn't acting properly and hurt Edward, I didn't mean to hurt him. I couldn't pull myself away when his lips crushed down onto mine, all the pain went away until I pushed him off. I couldn't fall for him easily, I needed to get away and speak to Aro. I teleported back to Volterra and went running into the castle.

''HELP ME! STOP THE PAIN'' The voice started again and was louder than ever, I couldn't move, I was frozen and felt nothing but an electric circuit going through my body. I could see everyone rushing to me and grabbing me up to my room. I couldn't stop screaming at the pain. The last thing I heard was Aro's voice.

'' Everything is going to be okay Isabella, you're fine.'' I could feel myself become weaker, slipping into nothingness. I felt like I was dying and all I could think of was Edward. I never got to tell him how I still felt about him, I was too busy with getting him back. I whispered faintly that I loved him and hoped that he would get the message. Alex carried me upstairs; he was one of the new trainees. He set me down on my bed and everything went black. The pain was hard, I could sense everyone around me was worried. I could hear their faint voices and wish that I could tell them not to worry about me, if I were to die I would want to hear Edwards voice one last time. I pictured his god like features when the pain spiked, his wonderful bronze hair and gold orbs that dazzled me so much. I didn't scream when the pain was unbearable, I wouldn't give whoever or whatever that was doing this to me the satisfaction. I was dying and full aware about it. I silently told everyone that I loved to find someone who would fill their hearts and made them the happiest person. I didn't want my family to mope around in loneliness like I had for last two hundred years, no one deserved that fate. I guess it was my fate that I would die, like they say, the more powerful they are the bigger they fall or something along the lines of that. I was too powerful for my own good. The voice grew louder and soon overwhelmed me, this time it didn't say the same thing over again.

_You're dying and nothing will stop me from killing you. Any last words?_

I screamed to him that I wanted to see Edward one more time that I could tell him that I loved him but the voice never answered. I was going crazy and every single good thing in my life was being ripped away. I wanted to cry, I just couldn't help it. I wanted his arms to wrap themselves around me and protect me. But I was aware that it wouldn't happen, I was going to suffer alone.

It slowly got harder to breathe; even if we didn't need it was difficult. My body was going limp and I couldn't move anymore, any feeling and every feeling was gone from my body. I was dead, I could feel my existence come to an end and let it happen. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't speak to the voice to compromise.

**Edward's POV**

The others arrived slowly after I returned to the mansion, they seemed content with themselves but that suddenly left their faces when they saw the mess in the piano room and in the bedroom hallway. Alice had seen it happen so she didn't question me but the others did.

''What the hell happened while we were gone?'' Caius was first to speak to my surprise.

''What did you do to her?'' Demetri spat in my face as he came up to me.

''I did nothing, it was all her.'' I put my hands up in the air.

''Explain now, peasant.'' I didn't think Felix was one for name-calling.

''Well, I went to speak to her upstairs and she got upset when I grabbed her arm. She threw me into the wall and almost burnt me, and then she disappeared. I came down here to see what was the cause of a noise I heard, I found that her room was thrashed and followed the track she made.'' I took in a breath and looked up at their smiling faces. ''I found her in a clearing and she was going crazy, she kicked me into a tree and started choking me with her stiletto heel. She fell back and started shaking on the ground saying get out of my head. She calmed down and I kissed her.'' Their smiles soon fell off their faces but my family was silently rejoicing. ''Then she transported somewhere.'' I finished and turned to Marcus who looked in pain.

Everyone settled back into the mansion and went to their usual business, only Caius and Marcus as well as myself we're still wondering where Bella had gone.

We were playing around in the games room when Marcus' cell phone went off. He picked it up and answered, I could hear a rushed voice and someone screaming in the back as well has people rushing around.

''Hello?'' Marcus answered.

''Marcus, you must all pack your things including the Cullen family and head back to Volterra immediately. I have already sent the private jet to the island.'' His voice sounded worried.

''Will do Aro but can I ask why?'' He waited before answering.

''Isabella is in trouble; she appeared earlier today and came in shouting for help and to stop the pain. She's been unconscious and keeps screaming and shaking in pain.'' I gasped as I heard this, I wasn't the only one. Everyone else went to their rooms and started packing.

''What do you mean unconscious?'' Marcus asked feverishly.

''Well I'm not sure, her eyes are open and keep switching in between blue and green but we keep waving our hands in front of them and she doesn't move at all. The screaming has stopped for now but she keeps muttering that she doesn't want to die, she keeps telling some voice to let her say something to someone.'' Felix returned to listen and went stiff when he heard what Aro said.

Everyone came down in this moment with his or her luggage and headed directly for the door, Alice motioned me that she had packed all my stuff and that everyone was ready to leave. I still couldn't believe that my Bella was in pain, it tormented me. Marcus hung up the phone and was out waiting on the beach immediately, he looked up and there landed a jet. We rushed forward and took a seat inside, Felix and Demetri greeted the pilot and took their seats with their mates. Here I was all alone while everyone else was cuddling with his or her lovers, I wanted Bella in my arms so badly. I loved her and needed her, I couldn't live without her. If she died, I would beg someone to kill me. We landed in Volterra a couple short hours later and I rushed towards a car. I got stuck with Victoria and Demetri, I couldn't wrap my head around them dating. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to block everyone's mind from mine, the thoughts I was getting from Demetri was disgusting. How could Bella last 200 years of this, I couldn't last a couple minutes. Our car arrived first, I took out my luggage and went straight upstairs to my room to set it down and go see Bella. I wanted to see her quickly, I asked the first person I ran into and asked her where she was. She nodded towards Bella's room and I ran up quickly. I opened the door to see Bella withering in pain on her bed while Aro and an unknown vampire sat beside her. I didn't like this sight, my Bella in pain. It killed me to see her like this, I wished I could take her pain away but I couldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped**

**Edward's POV **

It had been a week and a half since Bella was like this; she looked weaker everyday and stopped moving yesterday. I didn't like to see her like this, she was my life and she was dying in front of me and there was nothing I could do. I remember the second day I stood next to her holding her hand. She was shaking a lot and mumbling again about the voiceand how she wanted to tell someone something. No one ever had a clue about what she was saying about the voice and I wished that she wanted to tell me something.

She was shaking in pain and I just sat there holding her hand while she was in her trance. Her blue eyes never closing, her skin going drearier and her beautiful red lips loosing color. All of a sudden her back curved up and she was gasping, I went and held her murmuring that everything was going to me okay. I knew nothing but felt the need to comfort her.

''St…op…it'' She whispered so softly before screaming please. I covered my ears from the shriek and turned to her. She was sobbing but her eyes were still glazed over.

''Bella, if you can hear me everything will be fine.'' Her sobbing started becoming louder and louder.

''NO. Please just let me tell him, I'm begging you.'' I turned to her in shock still clutching her in my arms. Her back relaxed and she went still for hours, I returned to my prier position and sat there staring at the beautiful vampire in front of me. I was becoming obsessed; I never wanted to leave her side again. I knew no one was going to take her away from me or me away from her side in her time of need. I heard a faint whisper and turned my body towards her.

''Edward.'' I went to her side immediately hoping she had woken up; sadly her eyes were still glazed over. ''Edward.'' She said a little louder this time, I could tell it took a lot of her energy. I answered her as soon as she spoke my name and lay by her side. ''I..I love you Edward.'' At those words my life was happy and explained. She loved me as I loved her, I would never let go now that I had my angel, my Bella back. She slipped back into unconsciousness.

Wait, she had said she wanted to tell me something before she died. NO. It couldn't be, she was going to die. I started dry sobbing, feeling my heart being ripped apart. I had just known that she still loved me all these years and she would die.

I felt my heart rip as I went through the memory, I would keep it forever knowing that was the day that I found my angel again. I was still holding her hand sitting by her side after a week and a half, still dazed at my angel's beauty. I was getting worried, she hadn't mumbled anything, hadn't moved or spoken in a week now. The newborn, Alex was his name, kept thinking she was dead. I wanted to tear him apart for even thinking that. I'm sure I wasn't the only one, even Victoria came in here a couple times asking if she was doing any better. Even though I hated her so much because she let her mate attack my love, I still acted a little nice towards her.

I tilted my head towards the door when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I told whom ever to come in. To my surprise it was Carlisle, I swear I thought they had flew back home by now. He came towards me and sat down beside me, he looked at Bella and turned to me.

''Edward, you haven't hunted in almost two weeks.'' I shook my head. He wasn't getting me to leave her. He sighed and continued. '' I know you don't want to leave her side but she wouldn't want you to be like this, you need to feed. Felix and Caius have agreed to go with you.'' I knew I wasn't getting out of this.

''Who will watch Bella?'' He turned to the door and Alex walked in and looked at me.

''Alex will watch her while everyone else is out.'' I didn't like this one bit. But I really need to feed. I walked over to Bella and kissed her forehead, I could feel her body relax and I smiled. I walked towards the door with Carlisle and passed Alex giving him a glance and went down the stairs.

**Alex's POV**

I really didn't like watching her, even though she was the princess I felt like I was babysitting a dead person. She obviously dead if she hasn't moved in over a week. I didn't see what was so special about her; she was supposed to be this big powerful vampire. If she was so powerful, how come she's in a coma? I thought she was unbeatable. I hated that little lover boy of hers, he always stared at her like if she would call out his name any second. If you're hearing my thought mind reader, well I think you're pathetic! Sure this chick was SUPER hot but come on she also looked like a bitch and Felix always backed her up whenever I said something about her.

I sat here playing with her CD collection while the others hunted, it was really boring. Since her CD's were all grandma songs I brought my rap one and put it in the player. Ah! Finally some good music. Since she was unconscious I decided that I would rap along with the singer, it's not like she would hear me. I felt I whirl of cold air it me, I turned around and almost crapped my pants. There stood 5 vampires in front of me. I gulped back my venom and just stared at them, I hadn't met them yet so I didn't think they were up to anything good.

The tall one spoke first seeing how I lost my way to speak.

''Hello there newborn. You can just sit back down, this will only take a second.'' I stood up ready for a fight. ''We don't need to fight young one.'' Said the red haired male.

''I'm not going to fight, what do you want?'' The women turned her head towards Bella and jumped in front of her. Another man spoke up, he was ratty and had no muscle. I could take him I thought.

''A little protective are we?'' I growled. I wouldn't let down Aro and the others.

''We just want the girl, now step aside and well be on our way.'' I spat out no.

The big male ran forward and took Bella in his arms and the blonde one hit me in the face. I stood back up and punched him in the face and tore off his arm. Out of nowhere the girl came up to smacked me to the ground, I could feel her ripping me apart. I had failed, I screamed in pain. She stabbed me with a knife and I could feel my world come to an end.

They ran off with Bella and left me to die on the floor, what would I tell the others when they came back? Would I still be alive to tell them what happened? I felt my body crumble and my eyesight was fading away. Then I heard a voice and a growl, I knew the stupid mind reader had come back. He picked me up violently and threw me to the wall.

''WHERE IS SHE?'' He was growling. I could hear Felix tell him to calm down.

''Th..they to-took her.'' I was in pain and he wasn't making it any better. My eyesight went black and I couldn't feel or see anything. I was dead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Awake**

**Edward's POV**

I hunted as fast as I could; I wanted to see her badly. I didn't trust that newborn, something about him made me feel like he would just ditch watching her once we left. He seemed to cocky at times and that was getting on my nerves, always complaining about her music choices, her powers, her. Every time he said something like ''why does she get all that power? She's hot but not that hot'' it made me want to rip him apart for even thinking those things. I had a couple of deer and a rabbit; the choice wasn't very large out here. I felt something in me telling leaving her was a bad idea and that something really bad was going to happen. Thankfully Emmett and Felix finished off early with me and we headed back to the castle. As we walked in, no one was insight.

_That's odd, usually there's like 5 people just in the main hall thought Felix._

I rushed up to the bedrooms and found Bella's guards on the bottom of the staircase stabbed to death with some poisonous material that had killed them; Emmett was by my side instantly. We walked up the stairs and Emmett's thoughts weren't making me feel any better about this.

Oh crap, if the guards are dead, what about Alex and Bella? OH NO BELLA.

I pushed the door open so fast and hard that it came off the hinges, I ran over to Bella's bed to find it empty. I swear if Alex let anything happen to her, I looked around the room. Maybe Bella had woken up? No, Alex was lying on the floor dying. I knelt down and grabbed his shirt and growled while throwing him across the room at the wall.

''WHERE IS SHE?'' I didn't care if he died, all I cared about right now was Bella.

''Th..they to-took her.'' His breathing stopped. I needed one more answer.

''WHO'S THEY'' He died before answering, I knew I shouldn't of left.

I turned to find Demetri, I needed his help to track Bella and find out where she was and who took her. I was going to kill whoever took her and whoever laid a finger on her. I had just gotten her back and she was gone, I shouldn't of gone hunting. Then Felix spoke up before I left the room.

''Maybe you should call her cell? They might answer it, whoever they are.'' That was a great idea; I hope she had it on her. I asked Felix the number and it rang a couple times before a man answered.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a warehouse; I tried moving but realized I was chained to a wall. Great Bella, you've gotten yourself in even more trouble now. I was painless, I knew I had been unconscious for a really longtime. I hoped that Edward had gotten my message before whoever took me from him. I looked down at the ground and found maybe 35 dead bodies on the ground, they looked like workers at the plant that I was in. A bunch of shadows came out of the darkness and showed themselves.

''Ah! She has finally woken up. Let the games begin.'' There was four men and a women in front of me, all with burning crimson eyes. Human drinkers.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''Oh, how impolite of me. I am Smith.'' The tale dark haired boy said then.

''I'm Ursula, and this is Cameron.'' Said a tall blue haired woman, she pointed towards a man with blond hair when she said Cameron.

''I'm Volkan.'' The buff boy with brown curly hair said and then they all looked at the skinny red head on the end.

''I'm Russel.'' He came off as a Scottish man. I then asked my next question.

''Where am I? Why am I here?'' They just blurted out of me without asking, the women gave me a grin and spoke.

''You're in a warehouse in Singapore and you're the bait to our game. You see, your little lover boy killed my mate and Smith's brother.'' I mouthed the words James and she gave me a glare.

''Your mate? As far as I know he loved Victoria?'' She walked towards me and pushed my head into the wall letting my gash bleed like crazy.

''LIAR! You'll pay for that. Russel grab the whip and hit her hard in the leg.'' He did as he was told and hit me, I screamed in pain. I could feel the poison on it running into my veins, it burned. Then Cameron came up to me.

''If you say one word, I will hit you with it again until you feel a lot of pain.''

I was scared and I couldn't use my powers, why? Then Volkan saw what I was trying to do and explained.

''It won't work Princess, I've binded your powers so that you can't use them. The more you try to use them the more of your energy you're wasting.'' I stopped automatically and he laughed his evil laugh.

It had me a couple hours and nothing was happening, I couldn't relax because of the chains on my wrists. It wasn't very comfortable being against a wall, and then I remembered Edward. As Russel walked him I asked him a couple questions before all the others came in.

''Where's Edward?''

''You tell me, our plan is to get him over here to kill him and torture you for killing James.'' I gasped. They wanted to kill Edward, they wouldn't though. I wouldn't let Edward get near me, I would die for him. The others pilled in soon or later with a couple humans, I knew that they were going to feed. I closed my eyes when Ursula had broken their necks and the others started sucking them dry. Once the body were dead and on the pile of others, my phone rang. Smith rushed over and checked my back pocket squeezing my ass in the process. I was digusted. He answered the phone.

''Hello Edward.'' No not Edward, please don't do anything.

''WHERE IS SHE?''

''She's right here, chained to a wall beside me.'' I heard Edward growl, this wasn't going to go very well.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?''

''Nothing yet, my friend.'' He gave me a wink and I felt the hair on the back of my next stick up.

''I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I WILL-'' He was cut off when Ursula took the phone and put it on speaker.

''You'll what Eddie? Kill us like you killed my mate James?''

''James was Victoria's mate?'' She growled loudly.

''I'll let you say a couple words to your love before she dies.'' She put the phone to my ear.

''Bella? Bella, everything is going to be okay. I love you.'' I started crying, I wanted to see him and be in his arms. Ursula took the phone back when she saw my tears.

''Now look what you've done Eddie, you've made her cry.'' I took in a breath and she put the phone back to my ear.

''Don't cry love, I'll be there soon enough.'' I could see everyone grin and I answered back.

''Ed-Edward, don't come. Save yourself, I love you too.'' Ursula took the phone back and put it on speaker while Cameron came towards me with the whip again.

''I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK AGAIN. You're going to pay.'' He raised the whip and hit me in the stomach, then raised it again and hit me in the face. I screamed as the poison and blood was running down my face. I heard Edward gasp and started crying out in pain. Russel rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

''I'm sorry Bella can't come to the phone right now, she'll be too busy in a cozy bed with Volkan.'' He hung up. Volkan then came up to me and whispered.

''Don't worry, I won't sleep with you. It's just a little lie to make him think I had my way with you to make him come here a lot faster.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: An angel in pain**

**Edward's POV**

My jaw dropped. My angel was screaming in pain because of god knows what, god knows where and god knows why. She had told me she loved me and not to come, I couldn't not come. She was crying and saying goodbye, that vile monster was hurting her because she told me she loved me. Felix walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, I was sobbing. How could I let my Bella get hurt? I had vowed to myself that I would protect her and I failed.

''So when are we leaving?'' Demetri spoke first.

''Leaving?'' I was so confused.

''To rescue Bells! Duh, you're not going to just sit here are you?'' I snarled at him.

''Of course I wasn't going to, she's my life!'' Demetri breathed in air and quickly turned his head.

''She in an abandoned mansion in the south-east of Ireland.'' I nodded and grabbed my jacket. '' So who else is coming?'' Immediately Jasper and Emmett stood up as well as Marcus.

''We're coming.'' They all said at the same time.

I was running as fast as I had ever ran. I needed to save her, to kill those idiots that were hurting her. We had just passed the border of Italy in little over than half an hour. I needed to get to her faster; she was dying every second more.

The others kept trying to catch up to me but failed miserably until Jasper's thoughts hit me.

_Edward, slow down! And lay off the anger, it's too much for me._

I growled. Didn't he realize that she was my everything! Without her I would die. I would beg the Volturi to kill me. I loved her and it hurt to be away from her for too long. We passed Ireland's boarded and Demetri took a swift turn to the left making us all confused. But we trusted him since he was the world's greatest tracker. He stopped in front of a gothic-looking house and snuck around to the back.

I could hear laughs and sobs…my Bella in pain. I shuddered. Jasper found a window and closed his eyes quickly. I ran to the window and my jaw fell. There stood my angel chained to a wall with gashes and blood poring down her beautiful body and in front of her stood a talk dark haired man holding a whip. I closed my eyes and Jasper took my shoulder feeling my pain. Everyone was standing out the window in a second. Their heads all turned away from me when a women walked into the room and started talking.

''Do you think I could hit her really hard with that?'' She emphasized on the really while my jaw dropped. They wanted to keep hurting my angel. I growled and turned my eyes to see a broken angel trying to gain enough energy. She looked up at me when I growled and my heart melted.

''What is she looking at?'' Two other males came in.

''I don't know, don't worry about it Volkan. She's going crazy cause of the poison.'' I wanted to rip him apart right there. They were using poison on her, meaning they used witchcraft to probably put her in that coma state.

''Yeah, Cameron.'' He turned and faced the blond boy. ''Smith, Russell? Be cautious.'' He faced Cameron again. ''You take care of her and by that I mean punish her if she does anything stupid.'' He stormed off leaving the women and Cameron alone with my Bella.

''Do you think that Kim would get mad at me if I did this piece of ass?'' The thoughts going through his head disgusted me and the women replied.

''You're not supposed to touch her like that. Only Volkan can.'' Her eyes flickered to Bella.

It was time for an intervention; I turned to look at the others who looked back. They seemed to get the idea; we jumped through the window and landed with a faint boom. The women instantly turned, crouching and snarling fiercely. I didn't watch her, I only watched Bella who grew fainter every minute. The other men walked in and flanked the women. Next thing I knew there was a type of film wrapping around us. It kept flickering, perishing and appearing. I turned to Bella who was gasping for air, she was doing this to protect me. Using all her energy for me. I wanted to tell her to not waste it but I couldn't. Instead I wanted to go towards her, next thing I knew she fell. Her body leaned forward and the chains pulled out of the wall and she hit her head hard on the floor creating a huge gash on her forehead where blood started poring out. Cameron was walking towards her with the whip, my body tensed as I realized what he was going to do.

''So, you're trying to protect your mate ehn?'' He raised the whip. ''This is what you get for that, I just hope poor little Edward enjoys watching this.'' Her eyes tightened after they stared right into mine, she mouthed ''I love you''. He hit her with the whip in the center of her back. She started screaming in agony, the wound being infected with more poison. The rest of the vampire clan was laughing. I growled loudly and lunged at the red head.

The fight began; I was so infuriated that I let all anger rule me. Emmett had ripped the skimpy blond one and started on the tale male who seemed to be the leader. Jasper soon helped him while Demetri and Felix where working on the other blond boy. I had pulled out my lighter and burnt the red head to ashes. I turned my head toward the others who were pulling the other vampires apart. Then it hit me, where was the women? I turned to see her holding up a dagger in front of Bella's heart. I stopped immediately.

''STOP! If you continue, she dies.'' She had a wicked grin on her face as she pulled Bella closer to the dagger. My heart sank and I motion the others to stop.

''What do you want for her!'' I shouted. I would do anything to have Bella back in my arms right now.

''Mhm. Well I'd like you dead for killing my mate.'' I rolled my eyes and she brought the poisoned dagger closer to her heart. I gasped and answered.

''I'm not going to die, and he wasn't your mate. He was Victoria's!'' I shouted angrily.

''VICTORIA WAS AN IDIOT! SHE FELL FOR HIS LIES! James just needed her for her strength!'' She laughed and pulled on Bella's hair.

''Oh'' That was all I could say. The grin was still plastered to her faces and I couldn't read her mind because she was blocking it from me. She raised Bella and I took a step forward.

She threw Bella across the room. My angle hit the wall and fell limp to the ground. I rushed after her but was stopped by Marcus lunging in front of me. It confused me but he fell to the floor with the dagger in the heart. I bend down and he grabbed my arm.

''Go to her Edward. She's always loved you and don't ever hurt her.'' I nodded and his eyes closed. He was dead. I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett ripping up the women and Demetri was picking up all the body pieces and throwing them into the fire. I rushed to Bella and picked her up in my arms.

''I'm so-sorry Bella. I failed you. I love you!'' Her eyes flickered and her hand grabbed me arm. I pulled her up to carry her bridal style. I rushed out of the house followed by the others and we headed back to Voltera.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Healing**

**Bella's POV**

I tried saving him, I tried and don't know if it worked or not. I felt my energy go and sank into unconsciousness. I heart the whip crack against my skin and screamed. Whoever hit me, hit me hard on the back and winded me. I could hear the fighting but then felt a hand grab my neck and pull me up. I sensed that whoever it was, was holding a knife to my chest. Most likely a poisoned one. I heard snarls and felt myself fly in the air. I hit the wall but was too unconscious to feel the pain; I could feel some gashes open up when I fell to the floor. My head was throbbing and liquid was running down my face. Great. Then the happiest thing accured, I felt the arms of an angel pick me up and murmur something to me. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I felt the pain in his voice. The wind was blowing in my face and soon or later I was laid down on a bed.

It seemed like forever that I had been stuck there. A couple days ago a hand grabbed mine and didn't let go, I relaxed at the electric touch and knew exactly who it was. Edward. Edward who was always there for me, Edward who was always protecting me, saving me. Loving me, I hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for trying to protect him. I knew he wouldn't like me suffering to protect him but I felt the need to.

I heard buzzing noises more clearly and I could finally make them out in words. There were a couple people standing in the room this time, I could feel Edward there of course. There was also Jasper and Felix in the room.

''When do you think she'll wake up?'' I could make this voice out as Felix's.

''I don't know but I'm getting happiness from her, it's the first feeling since she's been like this so it must be soon.'' I heard Edward's sigh and couldn't help but feel sad. I was making him sad, I didn't want him to be sad. ''She's sad now. I wonder what made her sad?'' I felt enough energy to unblock my mind. Hopefully it would work. _Please don't be sad love, I love you_. I heard a gasp come from the only one I wanted.

''Bella! Bella? Did you just talk to me through thoughts?'' He was shaking me hard and it hurt. I could feel Jasper trying to calm Edward down but it wasn't working. _Yes, could you stop shaking me though it hurts a lot._

''Sorry love, how are you feeling? Are you okay? I can't believe those monsters did that to you!'' I sighed; he wouldn't stop taking care of me.

_I'm okay; my body is so heavy that I can't move anything. Don't worry, the whip did hurt but it hurt more knowing I might not of gotten to say goodbye to you_.

''You won't have to and love, just relax and open your eyes when you're ready to. I love you'' I couldn't help but burst into happiness at his words. I sensed Jasper move forward.

''Whatever you did Edward, it's made her so happy that I can't stand not being happy either.'' I heard his musical laugh and heard his body move closer to mine. An electric feeling pulsed through my body when he kissed my forehead.

_I love you so much, I just hope you won't be mad at me. I'm sorry, I know it was stupid what I did and-_

''You did nothing wrong love, sure you could of not used your last energy on protecting me but you have nothing to apologize for'' He kissed my hand and whispered ''I love you too'' in my ear.

He stood up and kissed my forehead head before whispering into my ear.

''I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back soon.''

_Have fun lover boy!_

I could hear him chuckle while he walked down the steps to his room.

It felt like hours had passed when I slowly began to feel my body again, I started moving my toes and shaking my hands. Soon enough I woke up, my eyes darted to the mirror in my bathroom and I saw my reflection. I needed a shower badly, without thinking I took a quick shower and got dressed in fresh clothes. I knew Alice had taken to it to get me new clothes cause I had a whole new section in my closet.

I turned to my room and noticed Edward wasn't back yet so I decided I would surprise him. I turned invisible and walked to his door. On my way down I bumped into one of the newborns. Her face was priceless! When she walked into me and realized nothing was there, she went crazy and started waving her arms around the arm. But I got tired of playing with her and moved onto Edward. I grabbed his doorknob and pushed the door just a bit not knowing if he was in the shower or not. But what I saw was heart breaking. I became visible again and rushed to the stairs leading to the main hall but I bumped into Alice.

''Hey Bella, be careful the Denali clan are here an-'' When she saw my face she quickly gasped. ''What's wrong?''

''Why don't you go ask your brother or maybe he's too busy right now.'' I started running off towards the stairs when I slipped and hit the railing then fell to the black tiled flooring. I knew my head had a gash from the exceeded force that I hit the floor at. But no sooner then I got up Demetri was there.

''Bella you okay? What happened?'' I looked up at him only to be cut off. ''Are you crying?'' That did it. I rushed off to my music room where I could get some peace and suffer without people bothering me. I just needed to get away.

**Edward's POV**

I had my Bella back! All that I could think about was her during my shower; I just wanted to hold her in my arms for eternity. She was beautiful and smart and caring and kind, the list could go on. There are no words to describe her perfection. It pained me to see her like that; unconscious, cold and pale. If I were stupid I would of thought she was dead. No Edward stop thinking that! I couldn't let my angel be taken away from me, not when I had gotten her back.

I got so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized how long I had been in the shower until the water started going cold. I stepped out and dried myself of before putting on my boxers. Oups, I had forgotten my clothing in my room again. I walked out to my bed where I had last put my clothes, but instead lay a half neud Irina. What was she doing here? She then beat me to the punch.

''Hello Edward.'' It came out as a purr, which made me want to barf.

''What are you doing here Irina?'' My voice was harsh.

''Well Eddie, we're here to visit the Volturi.'' I frowned.

''That's not what I mean.''

''I'm here because now that Tanya is married and out of the picture, it could be me and you now.'' Gross. I wanted to hurl.

''Get out of my room, and put some clothes on.'' I didn't bear to look at her.

''No, Eddie. I want to have a little fun.'' Next thing I knew she had me pinned underneath her and she was trailing kisses up my neck. I tried pushing her off of me but I couldn't stop. Maybe if I kissed her she would be surprised and I could push her off. I prayed that it would work and it did, I threw her to the wall and got dressed and rushed out before she could attack me.

As I shut the door to my room, I heard a huge bang come from downstairs. I dinstinctively heard something along the lines of 'are you crying' but I was cut off by Alice before I could check it out.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?'' What on earth was she talking about?

''Do what to who?'' She gave me that look that says 'I know you know what I'm talking about'.

''Don't you dare lie to me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.'' She poked her finger into my chest.

''I don't know what you're talking about!''

''OH REALLY? Then why was Bella coming from our side of the hall CRYING!'' Oh no, Bella had seen what happened in my room.

Before I could explain myself Demetri ran up to me and Alice and banged me into the wall.

''WHAT DID YOU DO?'' Alice had pulled him off of me. ''You little idiot! Because of you she was crying and fell down the stairs! HEAD FIRST.'' Was she hurt? '' She's got a huge gash on the side of her face.'' He turned around and yelled for Aro.

''Edward, you better explain yourself!'' Alice was holding on to my collar and litign me off the ground. Just as I was going to say something Aro came and told Alice to put me down.

''Yes Demetri? What is the matter?'' Demetri got up and faced Aro.

''The matter is Bella locked herself up in her music room. She's got a huge gash in her head and you know what happened last time she locked herself up in there.'' I cringed at his words; she had locked herself up because of me.

''Not to worry Demetri, I fired proofed the room.'' Alice and I were confused.

''I don't care about her fire. I'm worried about how long she'll be in there and what will happen to the room when she can't use her fire.'' Aro nodded.

''Where is Heidi and Felix? They calmed her down last time.'' I had enough of this, I needed to know what's going on but Alice beat me to it.

''What do you mean last time?''

''Well you see, when the Denali clan last visited, Tanya kept going on about Edward. So Bella, who was very upset locked herself up in that room and almost burnt down the mansion. We had to replace half of the mansion because of her outburst on it.''

''That still doesn't explain why you're so worried.'' I was silently thanking Alice for being so curious.

''We're worried because she locked herself up for 8 years last time.'' My jaw dropped, she locked herself in there for 8 years because of me. '' We also lost around 10 vampires because of her state and she wouldn't talk or let anyone in. That's when he got Felix and Heidi to talk some sense into her before she almost killed herself.'' He looked in my direction and continued. ''Yes she almost killed herself, well not really. When we were finally let in, her body was colder than anything and her skin looked gray, she was barely alive.'' My Bella hurt like this because of me. Why did I leave her? Why did I half to put her through so much pain.

We had all rushed down to the music room were Victoria was banging on the door screaming at Bella. But she got no answer and the doors barely had a dent in them. Once we were all standing outside the room, Victoria moved over so Aro could try.

''Bella, I know you're hurt. Please come out, we don't want a repeat of last time.'' Her answer was a shriek. It sounded like she was in pain, I wanted so desperately to talk to her but Alice held me back. To Alice's and mine surprised, there was heat coming from the room, but before we could question it Aro spoke up.

''Don't even try to burn down the house! I fire proofed it, now come out please.'' She screamed again and you could hear pieces of the room being torn apart.

''Great, now she'll be in there for god knows how long!'' Demetri was the one to speak up, then followed by Victoria.

''Let's just hope it will be shorter. Let's go hunting Demetri.'' He nodded and they were about to leave when I stood against the doors and stopped them.

''Aren't you going to stay out here?'' They started laughing.

''Do you really think that we would stay out here for like 5 years? I don't think so.'' Demetri grabbed Victoria's arm and started to walk away when she turned around one last time.

''I wouldn't stand in front of the door like that if I were you.'' She then joined Demetri and they started laughing.

Next thing I knew a piano bench legs went threw the door on either side of my body. Alice's eyes went wide while Aro just started laughing. I almost got hurt badly, but I felt even worse for doing this to Bella again. I slid down the door and sat there, hoping that she would come out soon. Alice sat with me; I was surprised that the noises of broken glass and punctured walls didn't stop. Aro soon left to his office, muttering something on the lines of 'when she get's out, I'm removing the locks'.

Days passed by and she still hadn't come out, atleast she stopped beating up the place. Emmett and Jasper had come by to my surprise, Jasper soon left once he was hit with Bella's pain, sadness and anger. I guess it was too much for him; Emmett stayed and tried running into the door a couple times to break it down. To my shock, the door didn't even move or dent. If Bella could ram a piano bench into a door, I guess she was stronger then we all thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Bella's POV**

I was pissed. How could he do that to me, cheat on me. I forgave him and trusted him and he throws it away like it was nothing. I guess he doesn't love me. The whole in my chest grew bigger at the sound of that thought. He doesn't want me, he hurt me again. How could I ever trust him again, how could I life on this earth knowing the one person I gave my heart to keeps ripping it apart. I love him and he just keeps hurting me without even thinking. Maybe it was his plan, to crush me all along. Sure, play with the little humans feelings then when she becomes a vampire, finish the job.

I didn't understand why I had trusted him with my heart again. Why did he say he loves me then goes and sleeps with another women. Why did he care when they were standing at the music room doors trying to get me to come out. Why did he stay there?

It had been days and he was still sitting outside my music room like if he actually cared. I had been sitting here staring at my beautiful white piano, I had learnt to play from being locked in here last time. I had even composed a song for Edward in case he came back to me. Then it dawned on me, he was sitting there and he would be able to hear it.

I got up and pulled off a piece of the wall before pulling the piano bench out of the door. There was a huge whole in the door when had taken it out. In a split second Edward was standing up, looking at me. I couldn't bring my eyes to look at him, I quickly stuck the wall piece to the whole and started punching the sides so it would stay there. As I walked back to the piano bench, I could hear Edward sigh. I pushed it away and placed the bench in front of the piano. I sat down and brushed my fingers on the keys and then started playing the song I wanted him to hear.

**Edward's POV**

I heard Bella walk closer to the door and prayed that she was going to come out. Instead she pulled out the piano bench leaving a huge hole in the door. I stood up hoping that she would look at me, but she just blocked my view with a piece of wall to cover the hole. I sat back down with a sigh. This was going to take a long time, who knows when she'll come out. Then I heard it, the beautiful sound of a piano. She had learnt how to play? The song was beautiful but the tone became angry and sad. They're wasn't an ounce of happiness until the end where she finished with a beautiful cord.

Before I could process anything, Aro and Victoria were standing in front of me having a conversation.

''She's playing again, maybe it will calm her down?'' Victoria said.

''No, I doubt it. She had written that piece for someone, but she wants to learn how to play this one song that used to calm her.'' Bella started playing another song, it didn't really have an emotion to it.

''Do you hear that! She's playing again for real this time, she hasn't played any other song in centuries!'' Aro was pleased but Victoria seemed smug.

''I can hear it, I just wished she'd let someone record it or actually watch her play.''

The piano stopped and we heard a little pop sound. Aro was in panic and so was Victoria, Demetri soon came down and replied to Alice's silent questions and mine.

''Where do you think she went?'' What was he talking about?

''What do you mean where she went?'' I was confused.

''You know that pop sound; it means she's transported somewhere. God knows where!'' Oh my god, my angel could be anywhere right now.

We were all in panic, where could she go? There were a million possibilities since she had friends all around the world! Leave it to Bella to create a panic. We came up with every possibility. Aro had asked her guards to stay in her room incase she came back there; Demetri and Victoria would take turns sitting outside the music room. Marcus would stay in the garage with her vehicles and Caius would go to the island. A ton of vampires were wandering around anywhere incase they say her. Alice and I would walk around together because I wanted to know if she would have a vision.

We were walking through the gardens when she was suddenly hit with one.

_There were black leather seats with children and adults waiting patiently for their plane to be called. Bella was easily spotted on the right and side of the terminal. She was staring into space but then focused on something and a grin appeared on her face. The crowd of people started walking up to where the man would ask for your ticket to get inline. Bella stood up and the intercom lady spoke._

_''Flight 341 to Greenston, Ireland now boarding!''_

_Bella then stood up in line and started walking forward to the man taking tickets._

She was going to Ireland. Alice turned to me knowing that we had to go tell Aro immediately, I nodded in return and we headed to his office. His office was farely large and had a black desk with two computers on each side of it. In front of the desk stood two red leather sofa's and a coffee table. On the right and left of the walls were bookshelves with literature since the 1600's. As we walked in, Aro turned his chair around to face us.

''Have you figured out her location?'' He turned to Alice for an answer.

''Yes, she's going to Greenston, Ireland. Do you know why?'' He hesitated to answer.

''Perhaps she is visiting Augus, he is her blood related step brother.'' My eyes widened. How could her stepbrother be alive? Was he Charlie's son or Renee's?

''He's a vampire; Bella changed him when he was dying of lung cancer. She is very caring for him. For one reason I do not know, is why he didn't join us.'' That was the least subject we needed to discuss right now. ''Do you know what time her flight leaves?''

''Yes, it leaves in 55 minutes.'' Why hadn't Alice told me already! I ran as fast as I could to the garage and jumped into my new car.

Next thing I knew, Emmett and Alice were already in the back seat. Just as I was about to say something Emmett nodded and Jasper came into the passenger side. I really didn't need a distraction right now! I pushed down on the pedal and started off to the airport in time. I needed Bella; I needed to talk to her. To explain myself, I couldn't hurt an angel anymore. If anyone should be hurting it should be me, I was the one to cause her depression and suicide. I was the one to cause her to lock herself up for 8 years. It was my entire fault.

Without noticing, we reached the airport. The others got out of the car as quickly as I did. We only had a couple minutes to spare. Emmett and I waited while Jasper and Alice ask one of the receptionists which terminal the Ireland flight would be. She told them gate 34C and without thinking twice we ran to it in human pace. I just hoped that we weren't too late. When we got there, there was only a couple of people sitting around and a still pretty big line. I stood on my tipy-toes to spot Bella but I couldn't see her at all. Suddenly a man came up to me with a confused expression, he was holding a page in his hands and spoke.

''M. Edward Cullen?'' This was odd.

''Yes?'' He gulped when I answered. Was I frightening?

''This is for you I believe.'' He handed me the page and took off. I looked down and gasped.

_Hello lover boy,_

_So I'm guessing that Brennan gave you this page and you're at the airport searching for me. Well I'm sorry to tell you that you missed me. Enjoy the rest of life with that woman. I really don't care for you're little apologies so don't come back to me begging. You screwed up again, this time almost running a knife through my heart. I hope you're happy, I know I'm not._

_See you on the other side,_

_Bella._

_PS: I hoped you like that piece, it was for you._

I was too late, she thought I didn't love her. I was running a knife through her heart and all I was doing was pushing it deeper. I could people life with me knowing I'm a jerk. How could I hurt an angel and keep doing it. It pained me to know that she was in pain. Once I finished reading the note over and over again, I dropped it. But Alice caught it and red it too. She gasp once she finished reading it and I could tell Jasper felt pain and shock coming from us, Emmett just looked pissed off and confused. I'm guessing his anger is towards me. Alice looked up to me curiously before speaking.

''What does she mean on the other side?''

''I don't know what die there is.'' I turned to see if Jasper had any ideas but Emmett got one.

''She's going to kill herself, you in movies people say see you on the other side when they die or something.'' He was right, she was going to suicide herself. I fell to the floor and Alice hugged me tightly. Whispering words like 'it'll be okay' or 'we'll save her'. But I was angry, how could I let her kill herself. How could I save her.

''No Alice it's not going to be okay. Bella is going to kill herself because of me!'' I looked up to see Jasper shaking with the anger and pain her was getting from me, but I couldn't stop it.

Everything was silent until Emmett said something.

''Well we're not just going to mope here while se goes and kills herself?!'' With that we all got up and headed to the car. We were half way there when Alice gasped.

''She's home!'' She looked at me. ''That's a sign!'' Next thing you know, she was jumping in joy back towards the front desk of the airport.

We had followed after Alice with a confused look. She was at home? What home! I swear Alice gets crazy real fast, next time she does I'm going to lock her up in a cage if she doesn't calm down.

_Don't think I didn't see what you were going to do. I won't go into a cage! I'm not an animal!_

Ah, yes. The many perks of the evil psychic pixie. She always knows what we will do to her; it screws up our surprises to her all the time. Sometimes I wish I could block her out for a little bit. But she never stops surprising me with my own surprise. I remember back to our graduation in Forks when Bella was going to get us graduation gifts and Alice had to ruin it for Bella and me. I felt so horrible, especially when Bella didn't even know what she was going to get us.

I was pulled back from my happy memories when Alice was waving the tickets in my face and Emmett's sarcasm.

_I swear that boys is weird. Firs the doesn't even think properly. I know you hear me Edward! You don't think about things like I do._

''Emmett, I think it's a good thing I don't think disgusting images of women like you do.'' Jasper was laughing at my comment and Alice was just going crazy about the fact that we could see Bella again.

''Why are you people all happy? We might not see her'' Alice smacked him on the shoulder.

''Jasper! Don't ruin our mojo! We can believe in what we want.'' He gave her an apologetic look and turned towards me.

_You're lust is rolling off you like water! Are you sure you're not thinking like Emmett._

He gave a small chuckle and tried to cover it with a cough. Not the smartest thing to do. We headed towards our terminal when the hostess' were just boarding. Great more women to try to get my heart. I wish that I could put permanent marker on my face that says 'my heart belongs to BELLA' or 'I love Bella, so give up!'. I feel bad for Jasper though, he has to feel their lust for me every single time. It's a shame that humans have such horrible thoughts for beauty. They're so shallow, it disgusts me more than it annoys me.

We landed a couple hours later in Port Angeles, we reached our vehicles and took my Volvo too our house in Forks. Hopefully we could get there in time before she moved to another city.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Bella's POV**

I new they'd be after me in no time, that's why I caused the distraction. But I felt so bad that I had to leave them a note. I walked over to a boy who was obviously too young to be airport security. I reached the boy at human speed and cleared my throat to get his attention. I almost died of laughter at his reactions, let alone his thoughts.

_HOLY COW! She's so sexy. Damn, she must have a boyfriend. That's too bad._

''What's your name sir?'' I had to be discrete.

''Um, my name? Oh, Brennan m'am.'' M'am? I'm not that old looking.

''Miss please. And Brennan do you have a pen and a paper?'' He looked into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pen and shouted one of the ticket taking people's name and for them to give him a piece off paper.

''There you go miss.'' I nodded when he handed them to me and scribbled down my message.

''Brennan? Could I ask you a favor?'' He looked like he was going into shock but got over it quickly.

''Anything for a beautiful women.'' His thoughts were hilarious

_Did I just call her a beautiful woman out loud? I'm going to die of embarrassment. Well, she deserves it._

''Don't be embarrassed. Now, there will be a young man that looks as beautiful as me with bronze hair. Could you give him the note for me?'' He nodded and I thanked him.

I disappeared into the girls washroom to teleport to Forks, Washington. I needed to find the CD that Edward had made for me with my lullaby on it. I wanted to hear it desperately and I needed to do him justice for what he did to me.

I landed right in the living room of the Cullen residence. It was as beautiful as it was when I was human, even a little more thanks to my enhanced vision. I looked quickly around the room and spotted the piano. I ran over to it and played my fingers across the keys. It hurt too much to put myself threw this but I missed him playing for me, he's probably create some other song for that other woman. Then an idea came to me, I rushed to his room and pulled the door off it's hinges. If I was in pain, so could he! His precious little CD collection could go missing when they'd really just be here all along. I pulled up many floorboards and used my telekinesis to move them quickly under them. After they were safely in a pushed the floorboards down and moved to his walls. I guess I could leave him a couple messages, it couldn't hurt could it? Nah!

I tore at his couch and curtains and put fire to some of the places on the walls just long enough so they would leave a mark. Then I heard it, a car on the highway making its way hear. Damn, they're fast. I broke the window while jumping threw it. I ran into the forest and didn't stop until I thought it was safe.

Edward's POV

We pulled up our driveway when I heard a crash. I looked to Alice who had no idea either about what it could be. Once the car was safely in front of the house, we all got out quickly but I turned to Jasper who's eyes were pitch black. He needed to hunt badly; I gave him a nod to show him that I knew where he was going. He gave a kiss to Alice and ran into the woods. I turned to Emmett who was already in the house and sniffing the air.

''It smells like fire'' He sniffed again. ''But it's been died out. Thank god or else Esme would have been mad.'' Alice walked towards me.

''I can't see anything about Bella. Edward, you check the 2nd floor. Emmett you the third and I'll check this floor.'' She walked around the living room inspecting everything while I went to the 2nd floor.

I checked through every room, I was just about to head back downstairs when I heard Emmett.

''HOLY CRAP. WHAT THE SHIT? WHAT HAPPENED HERE? EDWARD'S NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS.'' Once I heard my name, I was already up to where my room was. My jaw dropped. My sofa was torn up, my curtains in shreds, my CD collection gone. The walls with burn marks and the window broken. Alice was by my side in a second.

_Oh my! This isn't good. He's going to be mad about his CD collection._

''No Alice, I'm furious! Who would do this? Who would hurt me like this?'' No sooner did I finish did Emmett speak

''Edward, you might want to come see this.'' It didn't sound good. I walked forward and wanted to die when I read the message on the wall.

_You once told me I was your own personal brand of heroin. You were my cocaine. But I guess YOU got over your addiction and I guess the only way to get over mine is to be gone._

''What is this person talking about? Heroin? Cocaine! Are they crazy? Vampires can't do drugs.'' His thoughts were almost the same '_Who did this?' _Alice put her and on my shoulder. I didn't need a clue to know who it was. The only person I had ever told to that they were my own personal brand of heroin was Bella. I couldn't believe she thought I didn't love her when it was the complete opposite. I needed her to live. I needed to hear her beautiful voice, her bell like laugh, to see her beautiful smile.

''It was Bella, Emmett.'' My voice shook in pain and he could tell it.

''Why would she do this Edward? What does she mean by this message.''

''She wanted to let me see how much pain she's in, she thinks I don't love her and thinks the only way she'll survive without me is to die.'' I was sobbing now. How could I be such a monster, I might as well ask for my death.

Bella's POV

It was quiet where I lay. I could hear the birds singing for once instead of them running away from me. I felt horrible for doing that to Edward; even though he broke my heart it doesn't mean that I had to ruin his room. I felt guilty and sick to my stomach, how could I do something like that. I was a monster, just like Edward said we were, we were evil and vile. Made to ruin things and I ruined and took away his almost most favorite thing. I wanted to die again. Just thinking his name was heart breaking, I felt my heart rip open for the second time in 200 years. I brought my knees up to my chest and started rocking forward and backwards. No wonder he didn't love me anymore, I was with the Volturi. Those with the Volturi were evil and corrupted. Heartless. Is that why I was so cold, because I had no heart? Was I meant to be lonely because of my actions the last 200 years? I was in hell or at least when I die for the second time I will be. A life without Edward was hell; I felt my heart tear again.

I was too consumed in my thoughts to realize something was hurdling towards me at high speeds. Next thing I knew I was up against a tree being chocked by my neck. I didn't open my eyes, I just wanted to die.

''Just kill me already.'' They gasped and dropped me but I kept my eyes shut.

''I'm so sorry Bella. I was hunting and too consumed by my thirst.'' I recognized that voice. It was Jasper.

''J-Jasper?'' I felt him sit down beside me. This made me feel even more pain. He was Edward's brother and I had hurt Edward.

''Bella, why are you here? Please stop feeling guilty. You did nothing wrong.''

''Yes, I did Jasper. I ruined Edward's room because I was in too much pain from what he did to me. '' Started sobbing loudly.

''Look I know best how much pain your in and let me tell you that Edward is very sorry.''

''Jasper, please don't lie to me. He doesn't love me, he's not sorry for his actions. I just want him to be happy even though I'm not. I'd rather die then see him in pain.''

''Bella, I know this is awkward cause we weren't that close when you were human but Edward would be in pain if you died.'' I felt my heart rip at the thought of my human memories then felt a calm be washed over me.

''How would he been in pain? TELL ME WHY HE WOULD BE IN PAIN IF HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME.'' I felt a calm wash over me again. ''STOP TRYING TO CALM ME JASPER. I'D RATHER FEEL THE PAIN THEN BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS SITUATION.'' I felt him shudder at the anger rolling off of me.

''Bella!'' I turned my head away from him. '' Bella listen to me! Edward loves you.'' He was lying to me. I knew it. I pulled even further away from him. ''Don't kill yourself Bella. That would only cause a lot of people pain.''

''Don't tell me you know about pain Jasper! Do you know what it's like to have your heart rip out of your chest and torn apart by the hands of the person you only ever love. TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE'' I was furious and sad and just wanted to get away. I thought that maybe if I went to my meadow it would help. So I got up and ignored Jasper, I would go to my human peace place.

* * *

This is the before last chapter so please don't be mad.

I will be writing a new story. but i'd like to know your opinions on them:

a) Should it be a random vampire that meets Edward and they fall in love.

b) James get's resurrected adn comes after Bella again(she's human)

c) A royal vampire comes to Forks because she is forced to leave her father's castle because of her feeding habits and meets the Cullens. ( Bella doesn'y exist.) The royal vampire is Dracula's daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I explained to Emmett what it meant, I fell to my knees. I had hurt her so much; I had pushed her so far that she wanted to die. I was truly a monster. I heard Jasper coming from the stairs and he was shouting his thoughts up at me.

_Edward! EDWARD! Get your ass down here. I need to tell you something. Got I can still feel her pain from here. That must kill her. Shit._

He stopped after that and started singing the Chinese national anthem, he knew that that annoyed me and it was working. I wiggled out of Alice's grasp and ran downstairs and collided with Jasper by accident.

''I'm sorry Jasper. Now what do you need to tell me?'' He took in a breath; this wasn't going to be good. Was I too late?

''Well I ran into Bella while I was huntin

* * *

g and had a conversation with her. She's in a lot of pain Edward and she feels guilty and bad for whatever she did to you.'' Leave it to Bella to feel guilty about not even hurting me.

''What did she say? JASPER TELL ME!''

''Well she said that she felt like the only person that she ever loves ripped her heart out of her chest and tore it apart.'' I dropped his shoulders quickly. Had I hurt her that much?

''Show me her pain Jasper, please. I feel like I should be the one to go through that not her.''

''NO EDWARD. You're just as bad as she is!'' He pinched the bridge off his nose and continued. ''She asked me too kill her Edward.'' I felt my heart tear at this.

''Jasper, where is she?'' He was hesitant. ''Jasper please tell me you didn't actually kill her?'' His eyes almost popped out of his head.

''NO! You know I wouldn't do that to her, to you. When we spoke I was on the south-east side of the mountains.'' I knew where she was. Our meadow wasn't that far away from there.

''Thank you Jasper.'' With that I left the house and headed to our meadow. I prayed that I could see her, that I could talk to her. I was just a couple meters away when I heard her sobs and smelt her freesia sent.

I stayed back a meter from the opening of the meadow. I watched as she rocked forward and backwards in pain, just seeing and angel crying was agony. I wanted to run to her and comfort her but that's the worst thing I could do right now. All I would do is hurt her more.

I started to move backwards a little bit when I saw what she was going to do. She pulled a dagger out of her boot that looked like the one that Ursula had. She brought it up to her chest and pushed it out in front of her so she could thrust it into her cold heart. I rushed to her as fast as I could and held onto the dagger when it was only a couple millimeters from her heart.

''Bella don't do this. Please Bella, don't kill yourself.'' She started sobbing even louder and was using all her strength to pull the dagger towards her self even more.

''I'm dead aren't I. Oh god, I'm dead and I'm dreaming.''

''No Bella, you're not dead. Let go of the dagger, please.'' Her whole body was shaking.

''I'm dead. I'm dreaming.''

''Bella let go of the dagger. You're not dreaming love.'' I wish I could take that back as I watched her freeze and drop her hold on the dagger.

''Edward, why are you doing this to me.'' I wanted to comfort her.

''Bella, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for doing that to you. But understand that I wasn't at all attracted to her. She attacked me and I'm so sorry.'' She still sat frozen. ''I only have eyes for you Bella. I only will ever love you. I love you.'' I sensed her muscles untensed and she looked up at me with her beautiful topaz eyes.

''I love you Edward. But I don't know if I could trust you. You hurt me. And I felt like I was dying slowly.'' I wanted to give her the world; I wanted to prove to her that I felt guilty for that.

''I know and I will work for eternity for your trust. I will do anything to have you in my arms again.'' She leaned into me and spoke softly.

''All you have to do is take me, even though you probably don't want to after what I did to your room.'' I chuckle slightly and confusion washed over her face.

''I could careless about my room right now.''

''But don't you care about your CD collection?''

''Yes I will miss it but you're way more important than anything or one else.'' She laughed and this time I was confused.

''Well you see they aren't really gone.'' I raised my eyebrow and was just about to open my mouth. ''They're underneath your floorboards.'' She looked down with guilt and I knew that if she were human she would be blushing.

''Love, I don't care about them. Please look up at me.'' She didn't so I picked her up bridal style and started swinging her around when she clung onto my shirt and looked up at me.

''Don't do that to me! It scared me and I get dizzy.'' I couldn't help but laugh.

''You know I wouldn't let go of you and since when do vampires get dizzy?'' She looked down again and I lifted her chin up to see her beautiful eyes.

''Well I did never tell you that I'm the only clumsy vampires.'' She closed her eyes as if she was pained to think that I wouldn't want her because of that.

''Love, please stop looking away from me. Are you afraid of me?'' My tone was sad.

''No, I'm afraid that you don't want me.'' My heart nearly broke. How could she think that I didn't want an angel like her!

''Bella I want every single part of you.'' She looked up into my eyes.

''Prove it, Edward.'' I set her on her feet and took her left and bent down on one knee. I heard her gasp and I smiled.

''Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved since the moment I met you. You're angel and lifesaver to me and I want you for eternity. You make me the happiest man alive and take my hand in marriage for ever?'' I was nervous. You she says no and run away? Would she say yes? Would she say wait? I could see she was hesitating.

''Edward, I don't know what to say. I'm stunned.'' I looked up to her and smiled.

''Is that a yes?'' I was praying with every fiber of my existence that she would say yes.

''Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, yes.'' I was rejoicing inside. I picked her up and crashed my waiting lips to hers. I felt the electricity rise inside of me and her touch and I wanted her. She was mine forever.

''I love you Mrs. Soon-to-be Cullen.'' I felt her smile against my lips.

''I love you too Mr. Cullen'' I felt her bite her lip and I asked her the simplest question alive.

''Forever?'' She crashed her lips to mine and answered.

''Forever.''

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews(:

Please let me now about my idea's

This is the end of this story.

I hope you all liked it.


End file.
